The Mortal God
by CuzImBatman
Summary: CORUS. Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

* * *

Carter swung his legs down from their position, got a good hold on the branch he was sitting on and then dropped down to the forest floor. He had been hiding from his stalker up in the tree for a few hours now. The man had finally snapped and attacked him during his hike. Looking back on it, maybe his sister was right and he shouldn't have gone hiking, but honestly, he _needed_ to get away from the city. Work has been stressing him out day after day and if he didn't get a break soon, he was liable for breaking something. **Most likely my assistants jaw.** Stupid woman kept giving him more work on top of the pile of work he already had. **Who does that to a person?**

So as soon as he was able to, he took a week off from work. The first day had been about him laying around his apartment, watching TV and eating junk food. Something he hadn't been able to enjoy since his college days. The second day he decided to visit his sister, where she warned him about hiking over a cup of evening tea. And now, here he was on day three, sneaking around a forest to keep away from his stalker of an ex-boyfriend. **What a **_**fantastic**_** day this turned out to be.**

The snap of a twig from his left caught his attention. Very cautiously, he took his long walking stick, he held it up defensively and began walking towards it. He could practically hear his sister's voice in his head saying 'are you seriously walking _towards_ something you should be walking _away_ from? Are you really that stupid?'

'Apparently so,' he told the Sadie in his head. She easily scoffed and shook her head just like the real Sadie would. He walked passed the bushes and a few trees and found the snapped twig he heard earlier. At least he hoped it was this and not some other one.

Carter looked around and saw no other foot prints or cause for worry. Sighing in relief his arms dropped, his walking stick back to its actual function.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Carter yelped in surprise, spinning around with his stick back up in the air, ready to strike at a moments notice. He was surprised to see not his stalker but a damn sexy man wearing nothing but boxer shorts and carrying a sword with a rounded tip, a Kopesh if his Egyptian knowledge was still reliable, standing proudly before him. Carter's body tensed unconsciously when the fact that a total stranger was armed and obviously fit, was within ams reach. Carter forced his eyes to not blatantly stare at the man's very fit body, even if it were drool worthy.

"S-Stay away," Carter stuttered, mentally cursing himself at the show of weakness. The other man's eyebrow rose.

"Look Kid, I don't know what the fuck you think you're gonna do with that stick of yours, but you're not kidding anyone here. Put it down before you hurt yourself."

Carter glared, but lowered the stick, still cautious of the practically-naked-armed-with-a-sword man. Carter felt his cheeks flushing but nodded over to the man's weapon.

"Why are you holding a Kopesh? Actually, why are you even naked?"

The strange man snorted and rolled his mis-matched eyes.

**Wow those are really- Dammit Carter! Focus! You're in a forest being stalked by Anubis, there's a gorgeously naked man in front of you carrying a weapon and all you have is a stick! Focus. No time to take in the sights. Even if you want to!**

"I'm not naked."

Carter gave him a blank look. "Practically."

The man chuckled with a shake of the head. "How'd you know this was a Kopesh?" He held his hand up, showing off his weapon. The hilt was a bit worn, but the blade was in perfect condition, which was a bit hard to find in this day and age.

"I have some Egyptian knowledge thanks to my dad."

The man nodded before tilting his head to the side as if he heard something. That would be crazy talk, but seeing that the guy was running around in his boxers with a Kopesh, maybe it's not as crazy after all. And if he were honest with himself, it was a bit cute. **Kinda like a bird.**

"Hey kid, you here with anyone?"

Carter crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid."

The stranger chuckled softly, but kept his attention on whatever he was listening to. "You here with anyone or not? Answer the damn question."

Carter relaxed his stance, shaking his head. "Not really."

"The hell does that mean? With or not?"

"Not."

The man nodded. "Then you better grab hold of your stick and hopefully don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Why?"

The crash of a large object permeated through the air, stopping any answer that may or may not have been forthcoming. Carter gasped, not liking the sound of it at all, stepping behind his almost naked stranger with an ancient Egyptian sword. He didn't even second guess himself by calling the man 'his'. The situation was already crazy, so he may as well just go with the flow and that flow includes his very very strong attraction for the man. So this man was _his_. _**His**_** crazy practically naked man**_._

"What was that?"

"When I tell you to, run. Got it?"

"Yea, but what was that?"

The guy nodded towards some trees right as a large animal jumped out. At the sudden appearance of the animal, followed by a large roar, Carter froze in fear. This _thing_ was huge! _Gigantic._ And it wasn't a normal animal either. Honestly, he had no idea what it was. It had to be about the size of a bear but it's facial structure was similar to that of a lion. It's coloring was similar to the forest leaves and tree branches. The beast was obviously a native here. Which is weird because he was never told of a possible bear/lion hybrid attacking him in the wood, nor has he ever heard of the animal period. Carter's eyes dropped down to the thing's paws, long sharp claws were viciously digging into the ground.

"Oh my-"

The beast turned its head, glowing purple eyes zeroing in on him. Originally thinking he was tense appeared to have been his imagination, because his muscles clenched even tighter, not letting him move at all. The beasts presence was frightening and explained when the forest all around them was dead silent. Every thing except for the pounding of his heart and the soft pants from the animal.

"Fuck you're a big one!" exclaimed the man, grabbing the beasts attention again. Carter wasn't sure if it was intentional of the man or not, but he felt like he could breath again if even just a little bit now that that terrifying faze was gone. "What's wrong kitty cat? Mad that we're in your territory?"

Carter gulped. "Maybe taunting it is a bad idea. Don't you think?"

An answering growl was given in reply from the beast.

"Well too fucking bad." **Apparently not.**

Carter gaped as the man jumped, literally _jumped_, weapon at the ready, right at the beast. What he saw transpire before his eyes are battles spoken of in fairy tails. The Kopesh was handled with mastery and finesse. Injuring the animal with each strike, not allowing it a moment to get on the offensive. The sight both terrifying and exciting. Carter could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest.

"Go!"

"But you're-"

The man took barely a second to give him an exasperated look before dodging a strike of claws.

"I don't have- ugh- time to argue! Go!" When Carter still wasn't moving the man slashed at the animals exposed face before jumping back to his original position in front of Carter. "Are you deaf or something," he panted, but slowly gaining his breath again. One hand was grabbing his side. "Go! I'm right behind you! Fucking move!"

This time, Carter spun around and took off into the woods, doing as the man said. He ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He didn't dare even look back, knowing it would slow him down. That beast was terrifying and unknown and he wasn't going to let the beast have the satisfaction of eating him.

Carter mentally groaned. His thoughts should NOT be along those lines! He should be worried about his naked warrior man, risking his crazy ass life with a Kopesh as his only offense and his boxers his only defense. But no, his thoughts were more so on his own life. **A bit selfish** **Carter, even if this **_**is**_** a life threatening situation**. To think not but minutes before the man came into his life, he was worried about his stalker ex-boyfriend catching him. His eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Anubis!

"Gotcha!"

Carter mentally cursed as another larger body tackled his own. The air in his lungs escaped as they landed heavily on the ground. He couldn't find the energy to push Anubis off, but was thankful when the man got up on his knees. He was gasping taking in all the air he could get, slightly light headed, and weak. This was the first time he's ever had the air knocked out of him and he now knew that he will never let it happen again. He felt vulnerable, more so than he needed to be underneath his stalker.

"Finally I found you Carter." Anubis bent down and nuzzled his neck. A habit the man had since their first day as a couple. the man had an insane obsession with his neck.

"Anub-" he gasped, trying to push the man off. His strength was coming back with each breath he took. Carter was able to move the man a few inches away but that was it. "Get off."

Anubis chuckled. "Don't think you can get away this-"

Carter's eyes widened as Anubis was kicked off of him and landing yards away, before the sexy stranger from before was holding a hand out to him. Carter had to stop his jaw from falling at the sight. There wasn't a scar on that man, but sweat was glistening down his torso, his boxers hanging lower than before. His Kopesh was resting on his shoulder. "You okay kid?"

"I'm-"

"What the fuck Horus!" was Anubis enraged snarl.

Horus helped Carter to his feet before he bothered to give Anubis any attention.

"Anubis? The hell are you doing here?"

The younger man growled, almost sounding like a dog. "Don't fuck around with me Horus. You saw me-"

Horus held up a hand cutting Anubis off as if he were some high bred noble. Hard to believe with his current lack of clothing, thought Carter.

"We don't have time for your-"

Carter interrupted Horus this time. "Wait, you know each other?"

Anubis grimaced as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Unfortunately. This is my older cousin."

Horus shrugged not caring either way. "And as your older cousin, I'm telling you to stay away from the kid."

"Fuck no. Carter's mine!" Anubis took a step forward.

Carter shook his head, taking a step away from his stalker. Horus snickered, amusement burning in his mis-matched eyes. "Don't think he is little cousin."

Anubis eyes flashed in anger. "Stay out of this Pharaoh." **Pharaoh?**

Like a flip of the switch, the amusement was gone and in its place was a cold hardness.

"But as your Pharaoh I'm telling you to FUCK off. He's in my custody shit face." **Custody?**

Anubis' glare turned into a furrowed brow, but his body took a step back. "Since when was he in your custody?"

"Since the moment he tried to hit me with his little stick."

Carter rolled his eyes. "No I didn't."

Horus gave him a smug smile.

"Pharao-"

"Shut it Death Boy."

And with that Horus grabbed Carter's hand and walked off, leaving Anubis behind gaping. Carter looked over his shoulder and saw the beast from before attack Anubis. He tried getting Horus attention, missing Anubis pulling out his own Kopesh, but Horus' wasn't stopping and his strength was far better than Carter's own. What _was_ he?

The man dragging him through the forest was one of a kind. Tall, foul-mouthed, gorgeous, crazy, strong, fearless. **Mostly crazy though.** And what was with the Egyptian crap anyways?

"W-What about Anubis?" he tried asking again.

Horus snorted. "Fucker can handle himself."

"I can't believe this," groaned Carter, climbing over a fallen tree. "I'm willingly following a man I hardly even know, who's wearing nothing but boxers and- wait, why _are_ you only in boxers?"

"This?" questioned Horus, waving his Kopesh over his exposed torso. **Not that he needed to.** "This is my uncle playing a shitty prank on me. Asshole thought it would be funny."

"You cuss a lot, you know that?"

Again the man shrugged. "I can cuss as much as I want, thank you very fucking much."

Carter pouted, tugging on their combined hands stopping the man from continuing. surprised, Carter hid it and continued with what he was going to say. "I'm not telling you, you can't. Just pointing it out."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"What?"

The man rolled his eyes, taking a step closer and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Carter shivered as Horus' breath tickled his ear.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-three. Why?"

Horus grinned a teeth baring smile, pulling at their still entwined hands. Carter was flush against the man's chest. Carter had one hand on Horus' chest, his other being still held in Horus' bigger hand behind his back. Horus' other hand was on his cheek angling the younger's face up. "Good."

Carter felt the breath in his lungs leave him, again, when Horus' deceptively soft lips connected with his own. _His_ crazy, practically naked, sex on legs of a man, was _kissing_ him! **How the hell did this hike turn into this?**

* * *

**A/N:** So this is only the first chapter. I decided to try a multi-chaptered story. If someone says he'd like to read more, I would be happy to post more chapters! Also, if you saw any mistakes, let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**Note:** Here is the long awaited chapter 2 of _The Mortal God_! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Those who wrote a review as a Guest, I'm sorry I could not personally send you a reply message. So you'll just have to live with what I wrote here!

* * *

"Shit," cursed Horus glaring at the forest around him. A few seconds ago he had been jerked awake when he felt his uncle's magic tingle over his own magic forcing him to teleport out of his bed. Had he been awake a second earlier, Horus knew he would have been able to throw the spell off, but Set was getting sneakier with each and everyone of his pranks. Sadly. At least this time he still retained the boxers he went to sleep in, unlike last time he stopped his uncle's prank. **That's a positive point. Not that I'm shy or anything.** A smug smile flashed onto his lips. **Not fucking shy at all.**

Looking around he had to give it to his uncle, this forest was pretty nice. Oh and look, there was even a cute fluffy bunny hopping by. **Like a fucking Disney movie. Goddamn. **And if what he was sensing was correct one of those hybrid freak things his uncle liked to summon was snoozing about a mile or so away.

Scowling, Horus waved his hand, his Kopesh appearing in his hand. **Always stuck with cleaning up and shit.** **That asshole is gonna get it when I get home. A nice new scar to go with his old ones. It would-**

He stopped walking and turned in the direction he heard a branch snap. **What the hell was that bunny up to? **

With elegance and grace that gave away his nobel lineage, he walked in the direction he saw the bunny go, but was surprised to see a kid standing there. He wore khakis, that cut off about half way down his shin, hiking boots and a light white tunic. In his hand was a really long branch that looked to be a hiking stick. Why didn't he sense him earlier? Odd.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked when the kid lowered his walking stick. Horus watched in amusement as the other yelped and spun around in embarrassment. Horus was even more amused when he saw the wandering eyes take in his well defined torso before they focused on his Kopesh or face. Had to admit the kid's got some manners. Sure, Horus had manners too, but he preferred doing whatever the hell he wanted regardless of etiquette. Therefore he was not sorry for the blatant starring he was taking part in.

He found amusement at the kid's stubborn personality and fiery attitude even when faced with someone who could very obviously hurt him. He remembered seeing acknowledgement at his Kopesh. Plus, it looked similar to a sword.

The kid made a cute face when he was angry though and if Horus didn't have good self control he'd have been sporting a stiffy by now.

"Why are you holding a Kopesh?" **Looks like he knew Kopesh when he saw one.** "Actually, why are you even naked?" **Isn't that the question of the hour? **

Horus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not naked."

"Practically." **Cheeky.**

Chuckling Horus held his Kopesh out. "How'd you know that this was a Kopesh?"

The kids eyes looked over his weapon. Would he be more intersted in looking something else over? **Because I have no problem with that.**

"I have some Egyptian knowledge thanks to my dad."

Horus nodded but then he sensed something heading their way. It wasn't the bunny, **where ever the hell he went**, but something bigger. **Shit, it's not that hybrid is it?**

"Hey kid, you here with anyone?"

"I'm not a kid." **With a pout like that? Of course your not.**

Horus chuckled, mentally battling down his body's natural reaction to Carter's pout. "You here with anyone or not?"

"Not really."

Horus wanted to give the kid a look. **The hell is he doing in the middle of the woods by himself then? Fucking mortals...** Then he realized what the kid said.

"The hell does that mean? With or not?"

"Not."

Horus nodded. "Then you better grab hold of your stick and hopefully don't hurt yourself in the process."

"Why?"

And just like that, the Hybrid jumped into the clearing with them, growling and pawing at the ground. He'd have to hand it to his uncle though. The beast wasn't too bad this time. He blended naturally into the scenery and this lion/bear mix was actually working like a functioning animal.

So as every other battle he's in, he taunts the pussy cat. Making your enemy angry makes them blind in rage and sloppy. It was easy taunting the stupid beast, with words and battle. When he felt that he could keep the hybrid distracted enough he yelled at the kid to go.

But he didn't move. **Should have known.** Facing a summons off for the first time leaves newbies shaking in their boots or pissing their pants. The fact that he was just frozen in fear was commendable. **But not fucking needed right no****w.** Horus had to take a hit to his side before he could strike at the freak's face to get enough time to urge his charge to move.

And that's what the kid was. His charge, his responsibility. He could already feel his magic coating over the kid, claiming him as his own. The fact that he was attracted to him helped his magic along even faster.

Once sure that the kid was far enough away, he hit the hybrid with a fierce bolt of electricity with his next attack before going after the kid.

It was to his surprise to find his younger cousin pinning the kid to the ground growling about god knows what. Did Anubis not sense his magic's claim? **That shits about to change.**

Landing a solid kick in his cousin's side he easily dislodged the dog off of the kid. Resting his Kopesh on his shoulder, he held his other hand out.

"You okay kid?"

He looked up at me, gasping for breath, eyes wide. Oh what he wouldn't give to have this be a different scenario. Preferably in a bedroom, with the kid just as naked as myself, enjoying each other.

"What the fuck Horus!"

But his baby cousin was in the way. Oh he knew Anubis had an obsession with the kid. Not for long if he had any say in it. With an innocently surprised face he turned to his cousin once he got him to his feet.

"Anubis? The hell are you doing here?"

Oh how he loved riling his cousin up.

"Don't fuck around with me Horus. You saw me-"

He held a hand up, effective in both cutting the other off and making him angrier. Like he previously stated, he liked pissing Anubis off.

"We don't have time for your-"

"Wait, you know each other?" Horus couldn't help but be more amused than irritated at the fact that he was cut off. No one dared to cut him off. Actually no one dares to talk back, attack him, or anything that didn't at least show respect. **Like this kid even more.**

Anubis grimaced as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Unfortunately. This is my older cousin."

"And as your older cousin, I'm telling you to stay away from the kid."

"Fuck no. Carter's mine!" **So that's the kid's name?** When Carter took a step away from Anubis, Horus snickered.

"Don't think he is little cousin."

"Stay out of this Pharaoh," snapped Anubis. By the look on his baby cousin's face, Anubis knew he shouldn't have said that. You don't disrespect the pharaoh, ever.

"But as your Pharaoh, I'm telling you to FUCK off. He's in my custody, shit face."

Anubis took a respectful step back, but did not break eye contact. A privilege only family had.

"Since when was he in your custody?"

"Since the moment he tried to hit me with his little stick."

"No I didn't," defended Carter, crossing his arms.

"Pharaoh-"

Tired of dealing with Anubis he cut him off, again. "Shut it Death Boy." Then he grabbed Carter's hand and led him away. He had sensed the summons heading in their direction and Anubis would be a good enough distraction until he got Carter back to his car and out of the forest. Horus ignored Carter's struggles of getting him to stop and help his cousin. If he didn't think Anubis could handle his father's own hybrids he wouldn't have left the man there. **Or would I?**

"W-What about Anubis?"

"Fucker can handle himself."

A groan from his charge had him paying attention to the shorter man even more. "I can't believe this. I'm willingly following a man I hardly even know, who's wearing nothing but boxers and- wait, why _are_ you only in boxers?"

**And now he bothers to ask?** "This?" he gestured at his naked torso, "This is my uncle playing a shitty prank on me. Asshole thought it would be funny."

Carter made a hum of acknowledgement before adding, "You cuss a lot, you know that?"

**Hurting his delicate sensibilities am I?** "I can cuss as much as I want, thank you very _fucking_ much."

When Carter tugged him back, he was forced to look at a pouting face with kissable lips begging for attention. It should be illegal how kissable those lips are. **Fucking illegal.** Horus stopped walking and faced Carter. He saw the flash of surprise behind those warm brown eyes. **What? Something on my face?**

"I'm not telling you, you can't. Just pointing it out."

Horus just couldn't hold back anymore. "How old are you?"

"What?"

Taking a step closer, he leaned down to whisper in Carter's ear, enjoying the blush that graced Carter's cheeks and the shiver that ran down his back. "How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-three. Why?"

**Not a kid after all.** Grinning he pulled Carer against him, keeping the smaller hand twined with his own as he kept Carter in place. His other hand tilted Carter's face up to his own. "Good."

He claimed Carter's lips, instantly tasting the younger man. **Fuck good, this shit is perfect.** **Carter tastes fucking delicious.** If he could somehow capture the flavor and sell it, he'd be richer than he already was.

The hand that had been originally on Carter's face was now on the man's hip, holding a tight grip, possibly bruising the skin. He was about to plunder Carter's mouth like a pirate attacking a port for goodies, when Carter moaned against his mouth. Horus hesitated for just a second before he pushed Carter against a tree and attacked his neck with a new fervor. The other's gasps and mewls of pleasure fueling him on.

Horus' hands abandoned Carter's back and hand respectively and grasped Carter's ass, getting a louder moan of pleasure. Legs wrapped around his waist, removing any distance that was between their hips, erections pushing against each other. Horus let out a moan of his own. **Damn.**

Horus' lips left Carter's neck and returned to those fuck good lips, exploring Carter's mouth with enthusiasm that Carter was barely able to keep up with. Who could blame him though, Horus was a fantastic kisser and the older man knew it. Carter's hands were perched on Horus shoulders leaving scratches that burned in pleasure and not pain.

The sound of a loud roar being cut off halfway through snapped them out of their pleasure filled bubble.

Carter blushed harder than he had all day as he dropped his legs from Horus' waist. Sighing heavily, Horus took a step away respectively and leaving Carter against the tree.

"Sounds like Anubis got him, but I better get you back to your car anyways."

Blush still there, Carter replied. "That's about a mile south of here. How are you-"

Horus smirked as he grabbed hold of Carter again, enjoying the feel of him in his arms again, before teleporting them to the forest's parking lot. Stealing one last kiss from Carter he winked and teleported back home, leaving the man there thoroughly snogged. A very befitting look if Horus had anything to say about it. **Which I do.**

Looking around his room, he saw his unmade bed when he remembered he had an uncle to maim. Throwing his bedroom doors open he stalked down the hallway looking for the infuriating man in nothing but boxers and armed with his trusty Kopesh.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Oh wow guys! So many reviews! Thank you so much! To those of you who review as guests, you have my heartfelt thanks! So I'm gonna keep this short and let you read chapter 3!

* * *

The incessant knocks from his front door got Carter crawling out of his bed hazardously and answering it at the middle of the night. Wearing large pajama pants that were a size or two to big and am old high school shirt he opened the door and found his sister Sadie standing there, still in her work clothes carrying a bag of stuff that looked just recently purchased. Her blonde hair was already falling out of it's strict style.

She pushed her way into his apartment making herself at home, as per usual, in his kitchen, pulling out a kettle and filling it with water before setting it on the stove. Two cups were already placed on the counter with tea bags that she had in her bag; as well as platter of cookies and pretzels. In a matter of minutes, the table in his living room was set with the platter and their cups of tea. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep while standing in his entrance hall but he didn't think that Sadie was _that_ quick.

"Carter, get in here and explain what the hell your text meant."

He blinked his tired eyes a few time before replying. "Huh?"

Sadie let out a long suffering sigh, before patting the couch cushion beside her for her brother to join her. She easily forgets how slow he was at night. "You sent me a text earlier, remember? Explain. What. It. Meant." Had Carter been awake he would have made some comment about 'not talking to him as if he was an invalid' which would led to her replying with 'have you seen yourself? Wait don't answer that. Don't think I want to know'.

Instead, Carter walked over, accepting the offered tea and sat down. His brain finally catching up with him when took a sip. His eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall above the television. **Is she serio-**

"Sadie, it's two in the morning!"

She gave him a blank look. "Your point is?"

He rolled his eyes. **Why do I have to deal with her so late? **Lawyers had confusing schedules, there's no denying that. And since Sadie liked to be the best of the best because she can be, her hours were longer than her colleagues. She may be sassy and sarcastic, but she was hardworking. Though, it must have been a hard case if she was dropping by at two in the morning. And it was his own fault that she was even stopping by. He _did_ send a rather confusing text after all. **But it's **_**two**_** in the morning!**

"Oh."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yea, 'oh'. Now talk."

Carter told her about his interesting hike. From how Anubis finally snapped and tried to attack him to the surprise visit of the naked warrior sex god and the odd animal that attacked them. He even told her how he had made out with that same naked warrior shamelessly.

By the end of his story, he had his face hiding in his hands from embarrassment. **Gods! **He missed the appraising look Sadie gave him from over the rim of her cup.

"So...you get his number?"

Carter's red face snapped up, disbelieving eyes on his sister. "Sadie!"

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question. You get his number or not?"

Carter shook his head.

"Carter!" shouted Sade in outrage this time. The older man flinched away. Unlike him, Sadie had a habit of hitting with her outrage, and the girl got a strong hit.

"When would I have had the time between running for my life and being molested? Honestly Sadie..."

"Please," she scoffed, putting her cup down. "Anytime in between of course. Where's your cellphone?"

He furrowed his brow but nodded to the counter where his phone was innocently charging. Sadie picked it up and began scrolling through his contacts. **No sense of privacy.**

"Who are you looking for? You already know I didn't get his number."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot like some people. But," she paused, building up the tension. "Anubis does. Carter…Did you seriously keep his number?"

Carter spluttered, snatching his phone back. "I never had the time to delete him!"

"That better be the reason why," she threatened. Sadie then sank back into the couch, tucking her feet delicately underneath her. "I never understood what you saw in him."

Carter rolled his eyes, getting comfortable again as well. "At the time I didn't know he'd end up stalking me. And you know it. If my memory serves me right, you were drooling over him as well."

Sadie smirked. "Well you gotta admit he's quite attractive."

The two Kane siblings shared a rare moment of understanding. Anubis _was_ pretty hot, and if he didn't have such a stalking problem…maybe things would have worked out for the better.

"Enough about him. So tell me about this guy who felt you up!"

"I already did," pointed Carter out. He grabbed a cookie off the platter and took a tentative bite. Sadie had a habit of buying random snacks. Sometimes they were good, others not so much. Thankfully this time it was for the better. He took another bite.

"No. You told me the bare minimum. I want the _details_ now. There's a difference."

"I-"

She cute him off with a glare. "Spill it. We both know you were moaning like a wanton who-"

"Sadie!" was his scandalous shout. **Why is she so embarrassing?**

She huffed, and tugged on her brother's arm. "Don't be a prude _now_! I want details!"

He gave his sister a defeated look. There's no point in arguing with the lawyer. So resigning himself, he put aside his 'prude-ness' as Sadie liked to call it. "Fine. What do you want to hear?"

She made a happy sound. "Okay! Okay…first things first." She leaned in. "Could the guy kiss?"

Carter closed his eyes and thought back on the kiss. Sadie watched as a blush grew on her brother's cheeks before his eyes opened again sparking with lust and happiness. "It was," he breathed. "Bloody fantastic. He had my toes curling the whole time."

"Brill! And what was it like? Actually touching that glorious body? Had to have been fantastic?"

Carter shrugged. "I-" He paused. "I don't know. My hands stayed on his shoulders most of the time. I think I made him bleed, not sure. By the time I saw his back, there was no sign of me scratching his back or anything." he paused again, a memory flashing by his minds eye. "I just remembered something. He was clawed in his side during that battle. But, by the time he caught up, there was no hint of an injury."

Sadie leaned back, a finger tapping her chin in thought, for once serious and not busy giving him another scathing remark. "Not the weirdest I've heard. Probably has to do with his apparent magical abilities, which I'm still doubting by the way. You sure you didn't hit your head when you climbed out of the tree?"

He smacked her inquiring hands away from his head, a petulant glare leveled at her. "I'm fine! And I swear that it's what really happened. I'm not making it up."

"Uh huh. Wait." Her face scrunched slightly as her thoughts tried to figure themselves out in her head. "That means Anubis has powers too, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," he agreed. He looked over another cookie, barely paying his sister any attention. **Attention span at two in the morning was not liable.**

"Then how come we never _saw_- or he never _did_ anything?"

"Don't know." he polished off the last cookie, and licked his fingers one by one, noting the sweet flavor of the mystery cookies. "Anyways, what's with you mentioning Anubis so often today? You got a crush or something?"

When no answer was forthcoming he gave his sister a wide eyed look. "Sadie!"

She shrugged. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Yea well, Horus isn't a stalker!"

"Nah, he's just an exhibitionist."

Carter glared at his sister. "Can we get back to the point? Why Anubis? Have we forgotten already that you had no idea what I saw in him?"

She smirked, easily coming up with a comeback. "Attractive piece of work, remember?"

Carter made a face. "Crazy stalking bastard, remember?

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, eyes glancing at the watch on her wrist. Seeing the time she got up. "It's getting late. Let's continue later." **Ever the lawyer.**

Carter sighed but heavily agreed. He then helped her clean up their mess before walking her to his guest room. It was way to late for him to let his sister head home on her own. There were rapist and killers prowling about at this time and as much as of a badass Sadie liked to think she is, she could still fall susceptible to a crime. Of course she'll sure them six ways past sundays afterwards.

He wished her a 'Good night' before heading back into his own bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He fell onto his queen sized mattress, cuddling up in his pillows and blanket. His eyes fell on his alarm clock beside his bed one last time and saw that it was almost four in the morning. Put off, he rolled away from the clock and made himself comfortable again. **Too fucking early.**

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like Horus' cursing habits are starting to be picked up by Carter. Haha! I hope you liked this chapter of _The Mortal God! _We're surprisingly about half way done with the story. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Wow guys! So many of you have expressed your love for this story and it's continuation! I could never say 'no' to that. And I've made so many new friends as well! Thanks guys! I've never been so happy to be a writer! So without further ado, chapter four of _The Mortal God_!

* * *

The distant roars of thunder echoed through the dining hall of one of the most influential and affluent family's the world would ever see. 'Would' being the key word here. The Godsons, while very rich and powerful, live in the shadows of society. Their family name only whispers of what it could really be, only mere ghosts to society. Only the family and a few select people in power truly knew who they are. What they are.

That of course didn't stop them from going out and enjoying life. They went to the high-end parties and events just like any other well-off family. They were just careful with what they said and that they didn't get in the lime light in any way after Ra got a bit over-confident a few centuries ago. **Fucking Gramps.**

Many of his relatives have their own apartments and led a normal life to the best of their abilities (gods acting normal...yea okay). If they had to suffer living together in their 'ancestral' home for as long as they've been alive, someone would have finally been killed or they would have gotten into some ridiculous feud of some sort. **Which has almost arisen a few times already, crazy asses. **

Horus listened with half an ear to Anubis complaining about stealing Carter from him. The younger man was pretty adamant about it to, going so far as pulling Isis, Horus' mother into it. Horus loved his mother. He really did, but he hated it when she was pulled into his affairs and the little shit knew it.

Yawning, he rested his chin on his palm, kicking his feet onto the table. Isis sent him a disapproving frown that had him mentally snicker.

Noticing that Anubis was about to take a breath before continuing his rant even longer, Horus spoke up.

"No."

"Excuse me?" questioned Anubis.

"What is with everyone today? Hearing an issue or something? I said no."

Snickering from further down the table alerted them that Set had rejoined them from his brief journey through the Duat. The man relaxed in a chair of his own, feet not on the table of course. He wore his blood-red suit that was tailored to his body shape perfectly.

"Ahh, Uncle Set, how nice of you to join us," greeted a smug Horus. "Took you long enough."

"Yes, well I would have arrived earlier had a plan of mine not backfired," came the smooth reply. Horus gave the man an amused look. **More than fucking backfired, Old man.** The older man hadn't even seen it coming when Horus finally caught up with the man after his return.

Set had been too busy drinking coffee on the patio overlooking their pool. So calm and relaxed, not a care in the world. That is until Horus bound his magic to prevent any magical escape which was right before his glorious entrance onto the patio. It took but a small burst of his magic to have the doors fling open and allowed his mission oriented body to stab his uncle. It's a good thing that when the Godsons got brutally injured, a nice trip through the Duat for a few minutes to a few hours could healany wound up rather nicely. Depending on the severity is the length of the trip measured.

The two hours that Horus spent Set-free had been enjoyable and slightly boring. Regardless of his uncle's obsession with pranks, which were actually assassination attempts disguised at times (mostly always), the man was fun to hang around. And at times, so was his offspring. _Only_ when Anubis wasn't trying to move in on Horus' things.

"Are you even be listening to me?"

Not that Carter was a thing. **Hell to the no.** Carter was, well Horus wasn't exactly sure what Carter was. But what they had for those brief moments before they separated sure was _something_ and he was planning on figuring out exactly what it was. It was also why he was in the dining room to begin with. After leaving the patio, he waved his Kopesh away, and made his way to the room deep in thought. It wasn't even a conscious decision. He had just let his feet lead the way.

When he had walked into the dining room, he had easily sat down in his chair at the head of the table, resting against the arm rest, deep in thought.

That _was,_ until Anubis prowled into the room, mother-dearest right behind him, ruining his quiet thinking area. **Fucking rare even with everyone living outside of the house**. So now he had to deal with Anubis...again.

Lifting his head, he finally bothered to look at his cousin. "Frankly? No. I couldn't care about the shit spewing outta your mouth." Horus rubbed his temples. "But, so I don't have to deal with this later, I will."

Horus sat up straight, looking everything like his title as Pharaoh proclaims. His eyes focused on his younger cousin.

"Anubis, you know our laws. And by those laws, you had no claim on Carter."

"Damn straight I do!"

Set sent his son a surprised look. "Son, you claimed someone?"

"His name is Carter?" asked Isis.

Horus held his hand up, instantly getting silence. "If you would all please shut the fuck up and let me finish." Well there goes the Pharaoh persona he was trying to upkeep, but with such a family, one can only wish for so much patience. "Our law states that to have claim, your magic has to accept that person or animal and they accept you. Now, you may have had a claim at one point, but when I met Carter, I felt no trace of your magic. He even denied your claim out loud before us both. You know that had I felt your magic I would not have stolen from you cousin."

Anubis glared off to the side, acknowledging that his Pharaoh's words rang true. Horus turned to his uncle. "So no, Anubis has no claim." The he turned to his mother. "Yes his name is Carter. And now that I have addressed all of your present concerns, leave me be. I got shit to do."

Set chuckled and led his son out with an arm around his shoulders. **Fucker better drop this. **Isis gave her son a scalding look that only a mother could give.

"What?" he whined.

"I told you to stop cursing. It is not befitting for the head of this family to speak so crudely. And you know better then to put your feet on the table!" Regardless of his status as Pharaoh, his mother still scolded him. At least now that he's older and doesn't really care, she's not as scary anymore and her long-winded speech of right and wrong was going in one ear and out the other.

He stood up, easily towering over his mother, who was going on about some long ago memory of when he was jut a babe and blah, blah, blah. He gently guided her to the dining room door, keeping half an ear on her rant for when he had to answer anything. Once he got her to the hallway he waited for her to take a break in her speech.

"-taught you better."

"And you did Ma. Now I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

Isis sighed before giving him a mothering pat on his cheek. "Of course dear. Work hard."

He watched her walk down the hallway before closing the door again. Smirking at the again silent room, he went back to his chair.

**Now where was I?**

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! Chapter four of _the Mortal God_. If I get a good enough response between now and next Monday, I'll post the last two chapters up together. But only if! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see a review of your thoughts for this chapter/story!

~CuzImBatman


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N: **I would like to say thank you to SykoShadowRose for BETAing this chapter and the next one. I also have to say that I am surprised at how many of you like reading this story (even if none of you review and tell me about it, but I figure you do since you haven't turned away yet), I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

It was now Monday again and Carter was back at work, but for the past week, he had forced himself to push Horus to the back of his mind.

During the day when he was with friends and family, it wasn't that simple to not think of the man. Late at night while in bed, _it was impossible_. He felt anxious and alone laying in his bed, the few minutes they had together running over and over in his head. **You know that's not the only thing running through your head Carter.**

And it was true. He had dreams. Dreams that left him panting and yearning for more by the time he woke up. It was aggravating and thrilling all at once. Never had he ever had such a strong reaction because of _one guy_. The closest he's ever been was when a set of twins were hitting on him a few years ago but that had been two guys for a few hours. This was _one guy_ for _thirty minutes_, if even that.

When he came in that morning, his recently cleaned desk had a pile of work waiting for him and his assistant, Cleo, already before him with an armful of official papers that needed his immediate attention. The woman was a godsend…when she wasn't giving him all his paperwork. She spoke a variety of different languages and really helped keep things in order. The paperwork she forced on him this time left him occupied for five hours straight with cramps in his hand. **I need a new job.**

That was a phrase he found himself thinking often, but despite that he would never leave his job. He loved working as a Curator at the museum. The hours upon hours of study that he went through were so worth it. Checking the clock on his screen, he decided it would be best to go get his lunch. Carter left the office with a promise to Cleo that he was in fact not running away but just getting food. She laughed and shooed him out of the office.

He took the elevator down to the ground floor and made his way to the crowded city sidewalk, easily navigating through the throngs of people as he walked towards his favorite lunch spot. It was a cute, quaint little café that Sadie had dragged him to not minutes after he had accepted his job at the museum. She had argued that he should begin his search to find a good lunch spot close to his new job. He had argued back then that he wouldn't want to leave the museum unless it was to go home. A year later, he had to admit his sister had the right idea. **Not that I'd ever tell her that.** The little bell above the door jingled, announcing his arrival.

"Welcome ta Pen- oh hey Carter!"

Behind the counter was a teenager that Carter knew very well due to his many lunch outings. The employee was his favorite waiter and the son of the owner. Felix was small for his age but very active. Kinda like an eight year old in an eighteen year old body. The teen was about to graduate from high school, and instead of going to college; he was learning to take care of the café from his mother. Felix was dressed in the café uniform. A black shirt with the café's logo on the breast pocket as well as a bigger version on the back. Khakis were the requested pants to the uniform. In addition he wore a black apron tied around his waist.

Carter looked around and noticed that he was just coming in at the end of the lunch rush. **Barely anyone here. Perfect.**

"Hey Felix. Can I have the usual?"

"Yea no prob! I'll put it in r'ght now." Carter took a seat in his usual seat by the bay window. His eyes drifted around the café he hadn't seen in over a week. Nothing had changed, except for the customers, but that was always changing. The overall theme was a glacial blue, white and black. There was an overall winter theme, but it was a cozy winter theme.

"Here's ya drink." Felix placed a glass of Cola before Carter, the ice clinking against each other softly. "So w'ere ya been man? Haven't seen ya in a while."

Carter took a grateful sip of his drink first before answering. "I took a week off. All those requests and authorizations finally demanded that I take a break before I lose my sanity under all the paperwork."

Felix made a sympathetic noise. "I hear ya man. I had-"

"Excuse me," interjected someone from a few tables over, "could we have the check?" "

"O'course. Be r'ght back wit it." Felix gave Carter an apologetic look before doing as he asked. Not that the curator cared. Felix had a job to do and Carter completely understood. He took another sip of his coke, enjoying the cool drink as it went down his dry throat. **Refreshing.**

A flash from outside the window caught his attention and dragged his eyes away from the condensation forming on his glass. At first he didn't see what had drawn his attention but then he saw it. He began to feel warm as he saw _who_ caught his attention.

There, walking on the opposite sidewalk was Horus. Carter's jaw dropped. The man looked just as good with clothes _on,_ as he did with them _off_. **Not sure which I prefer at the moment.**

Horus was wearing low riding casual jeans and a white button-up shirt, not all the way buttoned up of course. The bronze skin teasing Carter into a game of 'how-fast-do-you-_think_-you-can-lick-me?' Horus wore barely any jewelry save for something gold on his finger. The feelings of yearning and frustration were starting to rear their ugly heads again. **Dammit.**

"'ere's ya meal Carter." Felix's voice cut right through Carter's trance, reminding the man that he was still in public and that the thoughts fluttering through his head were not socially accepted. **Pity.**

"Thanks Felix." Carter lifted his fork with a pierced strawberry to his mouth, eyes diverted from the window. A hum of pleasure left him as he bit into the sweet fruit. "Good as ever."

"O'course!" Felix grinned and propped his hip against the table.

Carter chuckled and speared another of the fruit. "Don't act like you're the one who made it."

"For all ya know, I could have," pouted Felix as he straightened. The teen pulled out a rag and began wiping the tables nearby, humming a quiet tune to himself.

Across the street Horus was busy arguing with his magic. Figuratively, not literally. Well it was really more of him cursing himself out. **Where the hell did I get myself? I swear I'm taking myself in fucking circles!** A fellow pedestrian rudely bumped into the frustrated man, not even apologizing. **Fuck this shit. I'm in no mood to be playing 'polite mortal'. Feel my wrath asshole! **Raising his hand slowly, ready to send the man a very nasty curse, he caught sight of what his magic was trying to tell him. What his magic was seeking for the past few days. **About fucking time. **Stomping across the street and into the café, ignoring everything and everyone, walked right up, grabbed a wrist and pulled the other up, lips landing roughly on the other's. When he felt the other one gasp at the suddenness, Horus took his chance and plundered those sweet tasting lips. **Shit. Strawberries have never been so good before.**

When Horus pulled away, very reluctantly, he smirked down at Carter. "Miss me?"

"H-Horus!" yelped Carter, surprise clear in his voice, one hand pressed against Horus' warm chest, fingers curling into the material unsure if to push the older man away or closer. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you again." Horus leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Horus' left hand covered Carter's hand still on his chest, the other snaking around Carter's waist. "So, did you miss me?" That adoring blush bloomed on Carter's face as his confusion-addled mind comprehended exactly what Horus was asking. **Fucking adorable.**

"M-Miss you?" **And there's that stutter. **

Horus nodded and leaned in for another kiss and this time Carter returned it for a few seconds before remembering where he was.

He pulled away from Horus. "We're in- wait. Where are we?" Horus smirked and led Carter further into his living room as the young man looked around.

"I think I owe you an explanation." He didn't bother answering, figuring it would be obvious enough after Carter thought about it for a few seconds.

Carter nodded, looking around the lavish room. It was an open and happy room thanks to the large bay windows that led out to the pool and patio area. The interior decoration was in thanks to Isis. She liked to redo the house every couple of years. (And by that he meant decades.) This time the theme was Arabian. There were colors of purple, red and blue throughout the room.

"What about the café? Felix!" And he hadn't finished eating either. He was grateful he had a tab at the café since he went there so often or he'd be worried about not having paid.

Horus glared, the name of an unknown man on _his___Carter's lips rubbing him all the wrong ways. "Who the hell is Felix?" He demanded, stalking toward the shorter male, who had his back to him and didn't notice the movement.

Carter was too worried about his disappearance to notice the hostility in Horus' voice. "Oh god, what about work!"

"Fuck work," growled Horus, finally close enough to spin Carter to face him and pin him laying down on the sofa. "Who the _fuck_ is Felix, Carter?"

"What?" Questioned Carter, confusion on his face for a few seconds- not sure if he was more confused about being pinned or about the question he was being asked. "Oh. He's the waiter."

"Just the waiter?" Horus kept his position over the youth, wanting to make absolutely sure he had no competition.

Carter nodded, keeping contact with those beautifully mismatched eyes. "Yea, just the waiter. What's your problem?"

Holding eye contact with those warm hazel eyes, Horus saw only sincerity and confusion. Calmed from his jealous rage, Horus was smirking again. "No problem. I just needed to talk to you."

"And the café wouldn't have worked?" Carter asked, feeling surprisingly comfortable under Horus. Horus shook his head, settling on the couch beside Carter so the young man could sit up properly.

"You're pretty calm for a guy whose seen magic repeatedly." Horus leaned back against the arm of the couch so he could watch Carter's reaction.

Carter sat up and went back to looking around. "Well I had some time to get used to it. And it wasn't the most bizarre thing I've seen recently," he replied distractedly, eyes darting about the room, never staying on one thing for too long.

"Oh yeah?" Horus shifted, throwing his arm up on the back of the couch. "What beats out seeing magic happening before your eyes?"

Carter made a conscious effort to keep his eyes off of Horus and on everything else in the room. Why on earth did the man have to be so handsome and hellishly evil at the same time? Would it be so hard for him to _not_ be gently running a thumb gently on the back of his neck? Or to possibly put some space between their bodies so that oh-so-tempting body heat wouldn't be so close. **I don't know if I can stand this much longer. **Horus could also ask questions that didn't bring up the picture of the boxer-clad Horus in his head. **This is officially hell.**

"Sorry, what was that?" Between his thoughts and the movement against his neck he'd lost track of what was being discussed. **Can you blame me?**

Horus stopped moving his thumb, giving the other an aggravated look. "Are you deaf or something? I'm always repeating myself around you. Hell, I had to repeat myself to my family too. Do you know how annoying they can be? Very annoying."

"No, I'm not deaf," replied Carter with an amused smile. "Just… a lot on my mind."

"Which I owe an explanation for." Horus said once again, figuring it was time to get to it. Carter turned his gaze back on Horus. The man had a serious face and the fact that his thumb still wasn't rubbing circles on the back of his neck had Carter sitting up straighter and eyes focused on the magician. **Must actually be serious.**

"You don't owe me anything. You saved me from that monster last week. If anything, I owe you." Carter placed a hand on Horus' thigh; for once nothing sexual was going through his head. He just wanted to reassure the other that he was there- and not about to go anywhere.

Horus waved him off needing to say this before he let anything else happen between him and Carter. "Forget about it. Now shut up and let me explain."

**A/N:** *sigh* And there's chapter five folks. What do you think? I hope that little bit wasn't confusing in anyway. If so, please message me or let me know in the review. And for any typos or grammar issues, I apologize for that. I tried to fix as many as I could but there are still that few that get through. **Please read the A/N on the end of the next chapter. It's very important that you do. **Now, as I promised you, two postings today! Go on and read chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_ nor_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Quick note guys and then I'll let you read! As many of you know, I have graced FFnet with a few Corus stories. I am and always will be a Corus fangirl, but I've finally decided to add a new shipping. It's called Anuco (Anubis/Nico). I'm sure a few of you love Nico with Percy (and probably a few others), I mean who doesn't? When reading PJatO they're my main couple! But, I've come to realize that if Nico was ever dominated by someone from the Kane Chronicles it would be Anubis. I've already posted _Stay in Touch_ and have gotten a good feedback from it. I'm glad to see that there are others out there who also enjoy this shipping! As Anuco is slowly growing in its own niche, I will continue to support this couple by putting them as a side pairing in my Corus stories, than write their own one-shots. I'd like to thank **SykoShadowRose** for getting me into this couple more so than I already was, as well as getting me to write _Stay in Touch_. Now then! On to the story!

**WAIT! Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom! Very Impotant! Sehr Wichtig! ¡Muy Importante! Très Important!**

"You better be listening and not having your mind occupied Carter. This is some serious shit." Horus looked Carter dead in the eyes, needing him to understand just how important it was for him to keep his mind focused on the here and now.

Carter nodded and pulled his hand away to fold them in his lap like he used to when he was listening to a lecture from his father. Horus agreed silently that it would be good to have no physical temptation for his explanation. **Mind wanders enough as it is.**

"Right. So how much do you know about Ancient Egypt?" Horus chose to look out the window when he started this talk, easier that way. He hated to admit- to himself only- that a _tiny, little_ part of him was worried about being rejected... And it was _not_ a feeling he liked at _all_.

Carter laughed, wondering what kind of question that was. But then the older man didn't know his job or his childhood- but he would have thought that with him recognizing the Kopesh had to be something of an answer. "Enough for my job."

"'Cuz that answers my question. Carter be serious." Horus tossed the other a frown briefly before looking back out the window again. **That cloud kinda lo- maybe I need to be the one who focuses.**

"I work at the museum downtown, and my assistant probably thinks I ran away by now." Carter answered in all seriousness. **Ran away?**

Horus stared at Carter, not sure if he should take those words seriously or leave them be. He decided that it wasn't worth it. "Right. I'm just going to get straight to the point. The gods of that time were very much real. They lived in the Duat, dealing with their godly shit like mortals would their own mortal shit. But unlike the mortals, the gods were arrogant. _Very_ arrogant. Not that the mortals _weren't_ arrogant themselves but they could still be humble when the time came. As the years went by, the gods began to forget their duties to their worshipers and focused on their own pleasures."

"What do they have to do with this? And what's a Duat?"

Horus shot Carter a silencing look from the corner of his eyes. Honestly it was hard enough to admit all of this without Carter asking questions.

"Right, sorry," was Carter's sheepish reply at the look. "Continue." He waved a hand at the other as if it were an order, amusing the Pharaoh. **This kid. **

"The Duat is another realm that exists along Earth. As I was saying... the priests didn't appreciate how the gods were behaving. They..." Horus took in a deep breath, "...They, as in a priest under each god's protection, came together and found a way to trick the gods into mortality. Suffice to say, it worked. Ever since that day, we were placed in a mortal-shell, forced to walk the Earth until we either fix our attitude or be stuck here for eternity. Thankfully, we caught the coup sooner than later and retained everything _but_ our 'godhood'." **Shit, I slipped up. Did he catch it?**

"Whoa," gasped Carter, truly amazed at the tale. Horus could tell that Carter was really into it, probably why hadn't picked up the slip yet, following the story word for word as any historian would, but he hoped that the man realized that it wasn't a story, but pure fact. Now came the tricky part. He turned to look at the man, wanting to watch his face for the next bit.

"There are rules that we now have to follow, but the main rule is that if any mortal finds out about our existence, they have only but two choices. Become part of the mortal community who know the secret and to have a spell placed upon them to keep them from revealing what could be dangerous knowledge to the public, or have their mind wiped of ever meeting us."

Carter nodded in understanding before freezing as the words sank in. Horus had said "we" not "they", 'our' not 'their'- he was sure he'd heard that right. Horus gave him an appraising look while he added things up. **Faster than I thought he'd realize.**

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Carter stood up to take a few steps away and stared down at Horus. "You mean you're THE Horus? Not just named after him?"

"Guilty as fucking charged." **Well, this is going better than expected.** Horus let out a breath he would never admit he'd been holding.

Carter rolled his eyes, amused despite the seriousness of the situation. "And you were doing so well with the cussing."

Horus shrugged and relaxed in his seat now that the hard part was over with. He stretched both his arms out on the back of the couch, the posture lazy but still every bit as confident.

Carter shook his head in silent amazement. To think that the _king _of the gods, _the_ avenger, was so foul-mouthed and crass. "Why did you wait so long to tell me this? Wouldn't it have been more beneficial to talk as soon as the secret was discovered?"

"Yea well, you're a special case." Horus propped his feet on the table, ignoring the voice of his mother in the back of his mind that scolded him for it. **Man can she nag.**

"Special? How so?" Carter crossed his arms and cocked his head in a manner similar to how Horus had their first meeting.

Horus dropped his feet and leaned forward, held his hand out, palm up. There was no hesitation on Carter's part. He stepped toward the Egyptian and slipped his hand right into Horus' awaiting one. Horus pulled Carter forward to stand between his legs. "Before I marked you, I couldn't sense you at all. Which is weird as shit because even in a mortal body we can still sense you. Then you gotta think about Anubis going ape shit over you, which is just fucking weird. No offense, but he's not the type of kid to do that. And then there's the fact that my magic accepted you just like," a snap of his fingers, and a small shock wave of magic released, "that."

"What's marking exactly?" Asked the younger man, eyes closing as he felt the soft wave of magic brushed against his skin.

"In simple terms, it's a god's magic wrapping around the entirety of a mortal's body. It was originally used as a form of protection." Horus tugged so that Carter was kneeling on the couch between his legs now, instead of standing.

"So you marked me?" Those hazel eyes looked down at him with a mix of amusement and annoyance that Horus wasn't sure how to decipher.

"Yea." **Duh.**

"Without asking me? Rude, don't you think?" Carter leaned back a bit to frown down at the older man properly- but not enough to loose his balance. Though given that Horus currently had his hands wrapped around Carter's hips; it was unlikely to happen in any case.

**Ah, that explained the look from earlier. **Horus snorted in laughter, deciding not to mention the Pharaoh bit. **At least not yet.** "Shit's only allowed to occur by permission from the mortal. So while you were busy checking me out last week, nothing wrong with that by the way, at some point you accepted me, consciously or not. And that's all that's to it."

It's a lot to take in at one sitting, but Horus had to hand it to Carter. The man soaked things up like a sponge. **Explains why he's so good at history. Shit, if I didn't live so long, I wouildn't know jack-shit about anything.**

Carter lifted a hand from where it had been resting on Horus' wrists, running the tips of his fingers over Horus' skin softly and watching the way the muscles beneath twitched. The god barely felt it, but the spark of warmth and happiness he felt over the bond was more than worth it.

A sudden thought occurred to Carter, stilling his hand as he made eye contact again. "How old are you?"

"Shit, I don't know. Older?" Horus honestly had stopped counting ages ago. He wanted to get back to the part where Carter was running his hands over his skin.

The curator rolled his eyes at the lame answer. It would have counted as a cop-out if Horus had seemed like he was trying to avoid giving an answer. "You're still arrogant."

Horus scoffed, feeling the need to defend himself on this charge if nothing else. "I've changed. You can trust me on that." Long, calloused fingers wrapped around Carter's hand, giving a slight tug so that the hand was pressed flat over his heart. "What's on your mind Carter?"

Brown eyes looked up, meeting mis-matched eyes head on. "What does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Horus' other hand tightened briefly on Carter's hip.

"I asked you first."

"Hmm maybe, but what I wanna do, I'd need your permission for again." The room was buzzing with Horus' magic suddenly, his eyes glowing with lust and power. His eyes becoming hooded as Carter leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the god's neck. **Fucking sexy.**

"Like?" Purred Carter, sinking down to press himself againt the taller male.

Despite his blank face, Horus' mind was everywhere. And why wouldn't it be? His hands itched to explore the body before him. That short moment they shared a week ago left him aching to touch Carter again and longer. With smooth but slightly rushed movements, he got Carter to straddle his lap completely, never breaking eye contact. Their lips bare millimeters apart when Horus spoke again, voice raspy. "Do I have your permission?"

"To do what?" Whispered Carter, arms tightening.

"Kiss you. Touch you. Please you." His eyes flickered to Carter's lips before coming back up, lust and something else burning in his eyes.

"You're asking now?" Carter's voice was tinged with amusement at the idea that after all they'd done _now_ the other was asking if it was alright.

"Have to." Came the grumbled response.

"W-Why?" Stuttered Carter resting hie forehead agains the Avengers for stability. He was beginning to feel Horus' emotions over the bond like Horus' felt his.

"You know now. It's the law. Once it's explained, no intimacy unless permission is given. Willingly of course." It was unlikely he'd be denied but Carter had to say it for it to be allowed. **Say it already.**

"How," he searched for the word, starting to get a control on their overwhelming emotions combining, "_kind_ of you. And I'm guessing those kisses beforehand were freebies, right?"

"I aim to please," Hissed Horus who was trying to stay in control of himself long enough to get what he needed. Their foreheads were still pressed together, all he had to do was tilt his head slightly and they would be kissing. **Not yet**. He may be the Pharaoh, but that didn't mean he was exempt from the laws. He had to wait for the go ahead just like the rest of his family. He was already pushing the line by having Carter straddling him, lips barely apart with his magic rolling in waves around the room.

"Yes." The word was soft, a whisper against his lips that he'd felt more than heard.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Horus wasted no time after that. He claimed Carter's lips, biting on the mortal's lower lip, the gasp that followed had Horus' tongue delving into Carter's mouth. The two muscles moved against each other, similar to that of a dance. They battled each other for dominance. Knowing that his smaller lover would have no hope of ever dominating; Horus allowed Carter to put up a fight for a few sparse seconds more, before changing the pace and easily taking over.

Throughout the kiss, Horus' hands had fallen from their relaxed place on Carter's hips to the curator's ass, grabbing a handful and pushing their erections together. Carter pulled back slightly, Horus following along but coming up short. Horus opened his eyes to see what was keeping him from continuing his kiss. Carter's eyes glazed over in lust, cheeks flushed, heavily panting as he tried to catch his breath awaited his open eyes. "Shit! You taste fucking delicious. Every. Single. Time."

"I-I-..." The mortal wasn't allowed to reply as Horus leaned in to capture those kiss-bruised lips again just as his phone rang.

They ignored it, so wrapped up in their emotions and feelings trying to pleasure the other in only the way hands and lips could. Carter shifted closer, triggering a moan when their members rubbed against each other. Horus bucked slightly as his lips left Carter's and began to kiss down the mortal's arched neck. Kissing, biting, sucking. Not one inch of skin was left unattended. Love bites quickly littered Carter's neck and collarbone.

The incessant ringing of Horus' phone went off again. Horus sent a quick zap of energy at his phone, shutting it off and probably frying it. He wasn't exactly paying complete attention to his energy output, so the phone being over-zapped was very likely. **Not like I can't buy a new-**

"Horus, please," whined Carter cutting off all thoughts, the amount of craving clear in his voice. Horus' hands were sneaking up Carter's shirt, gaining access to more skin he could touch and pleasure. **So smooth.**

Horus' phone rang again, the house phone this time. Horus growled in anger against Carter's love bitten neck as Carter whimpered from the loss of pleasure and the sudden irritated anger over the bond.

Grabbing Carter's chin, he forced Carter to look in his eyes. "I'm gonna have you Carter. I promise you and _nothing_ will stop me." Horus waved his cordless phone over and answered. "Someone better be fucking dying."

**A/N: **You know how your parents and teachers always tell you to save as you go? Good advice. I had this chapter all nice and perfect (as well as I could get it) and I accidently clicked a button and all my changes were GONE! I was so devastated! (There's even a FB post about it.) So I hope the second time I did just as good! Originally I wanted to have this be the last chapter, but after posting a few chapters and rereading the story myself, I couldn't do it! So, this is NOT the last chapter. Expect two more chapters for sure!

**The important message I want you to read:** Okay guys, I have officially finished writing the last chapters of this story! *throws confetti* There's even a sequel. *wink* But…the thing of it is, the rating WILL BE going up. *serious look* This past weekend I was busy reading yaoi manga and it really inspires smutty thoughts…and while I don't write out the WHOLE scene, it's pretty graphic. And I like the thought of a sadistic Horus. *blushes* For those of you who are not comfortable in reading such detailed descriptions, I will place warnings. But yes, when I post chapter 7, the rating will officially be M (for mature). I'm sure you all are responsible enough to know of whether you should be reading such things or not.

Thanks for reading and I hope see you in chapter seven! Leave a review and let me know what you think of chapter 6 and 5!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** Putting it as M now...

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Umm, just a little prior note, I have nothing against Canada. I've just been watching way too much HIMYM, and Barney is my favorite character...so yea. (To those that don't understand _that_ reference, either watch the show and let your mind be amazed or google it. *laughs* Now! Go read the chapter!

* * *

"Dammit Gramps," cursed Horus, snapping his phone shut. Why couldn't his grandfather be normal? Was that too much to ask for? He was getting sick and tired of all these calls from that old folks' home about _Ra's Random Adventures_ that always end up with _something_ on fire. You'd think that somehow they'd curb Ra's pyromaniac tendencies. **Who leaves a box of matches in that old man's grabbing range anyways? I'm pretty damn sure we put in big bold red letters 'Don't give the fucker anything. Old man Pyro.'** Maybe in not so many words.

Horus' other arm, that didn't have the cellphone in it's clutches, tightened around Carter's waist slightly. Horus found that the smaller man relaxed him when he was stressed out. It was probably the first thing he noticed from the bond, the second was the obvious arousal the mortal had for him. There was just something about the way Carter looked or held him. It's unsure of exactly what it is, but Horus knows when there's a good thind before him.

From his reclining position on the man's chest, Carter made a faint noise of curiosity, but was still a bit winded from their previous activities, eyes very much still glazed over. **Why the hell is he so distracting?**

"My old man got in trouble again."

"Old man? Like...Osiris?"

"Tch, that stick in the mud? Nah, the other one. Ra." Horus moved Carter out of his lap and onto the couch beside him. Horus felt the relunctance Carter felt from being removed, so he leaned forward and stole another quick kiss. **The taste never gets old.**

Smiling, Carter snuggled into Horus' side."What'd he do?"

"Set Sunny Acre's kitchen on fire. Again."

Carter gaped, sitting up and facing Horus, concern heavy in his voice and coming over the bond. "Oh no! Is he alright? No one got hurt?"

Horus shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Nah, but I still need to go in. Yell at them for being stupid, get Ra resituated and tell him to stop burning shit." He stood up and held a hand out. "C'mon, I'll drop you off at work."

* * *

**Thank god for concealment make up. And then thank you Horus for a glamor spell.**

Carter had caught a reflection of his love bites at the last second before Horus teleported them to an alley a few yards away from the museum. His older lover wanted to keep them uncovered, but Carter did some quick thinking and reminded Horus that since he was marked, he was already protected. **No need to tell Cleo that I was late because I was necking with my boyfriend.** Seeing no harm, Horus casted a concealment charm on Carter's neck; after he added some more of course. **Can't deny him even if I tried.**

Carter wasn't sure what had been better. The personal time they shared on the god's couch or the exhibitionist make out in the alleyway.

Yet, here he was, back in his office looking at documents showcasing their new exhibit. Greek history... **Not that I have anything against the greeks, but...**

He began reading and signing off on agreements when he didn't have to edit them to follow within the museum's policies. He was focused for about five minutes before his mind drifted again.

**Horus**.

What did their relationship mean now? Definitely not friends with benefits. He wanted to say lovers maybe even boyfriends. **I did claim him as my boyfriend earlier. Well...in my head at least.** And what's with this marking thing?

Reclining, he stared out his window deep in thought. Over at her desk, Cleo frowned but continued her phone call.

Carter wasn't sure what to make of Marking. In this day and age, having something like that occur would sound like a sort of enslavement of sorts, but apparently he had unconciously accepted it. Horus even explained it for him, giving him the option to stay or go.

That option was still a possibility even. Whenever Carter wanted to end it, he could. **It's just like any other relationship, with a few_ enhancements_**.

Right now, he could feel Horus' reassuring presence in the back of his mind. Unlike earlier, he couldn't feel Horus' feelings anymore, but the god told him that as the time they spend together as 'bonded' grew, the strength and abilities grow with it.

Having a magical tie to someone let alone a god was very daunting and left room for doubt. **A lot of doubt. I don't think I can live up to Horus' reputation.**

Carter gasped when he suddenly felt a strong surge of reassurance and... **Was that love? No. It couldn't be.** He shook his head in hopes of clearing it, gaze returning to the documents he had been reading earlier.

There was no way Horus would send love of all things to-

There it was again. That warm feeling that he's always linked to love.

"Carter?"

**Crap, what should I do? Should I return it?**

"Carter."

**But that would be lying and I don't wanna raise his hopes up.**

"Carter!"

**But I feel something-**

_"Carter." _

"Hmm, what?" he asked dazedly, barely seeing Cleo beside his desk with a worried frown. **Another vacation sounds good right about now.**

"You okay? I've been calling your name repeatedly and you wouldn't answer." She walked over beside him and placed the back of her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." he sat up and waving her hand away. He turned his chair back to face his desk, grabbing a few documents. "Just a lot on my mind."

Cleo nodded, still unsure, but what could she do? He told her he was fine and had to take his word on it. She'll probably keep a closer eye on him until she closing time now, but he could live with that. Cleo walked back to her desk, just in time to pick up the phone.

**Maybe I should worry about this later, get some sleep on it.**

* * *

Fleeting glimpses of large masculine hands caressing my sides flickered by; a moan pulled from my bruised-kissed lips rumbled out of my chest. I arched into lips that followed those sinful hands on my suddenly overly sensitive skin. A lust-filled gasp fell out next as hot skin met hot skin, rubbing against each other in a sensual dance known through the ages by mankind.

Breaths heavy and hard to come by, my hands tugged and pulled at the sheets beneath me, begging for more. Craving for more. Thoughts only of the man pleasuring me like none have ever done before.

A finger probes.

Another moan.

I pushed against the finger, whimpering for more. A husky chuckle from the man above me. Never had a chuckle been so sexy. Seconds or minutes later, I couldn't be sure, another finger joins the first, working my muscles. I shiver and tense slightly.

Whispered words promising a night of fulfillment. Whispered promises leaving me breathless as my special spot was brushed against for the first time.

I scream in pleasure, asking for more. Needing more. Begging for more.

At some point, three fingers were being pulled out and something bigger was at my entrance. I looked up into the mis-matched eyes above me, all of my feelings laid out for my lover that has shown me nothing but pleasure and love.

We roll over so I was hovering above, face to face, still being teased by the blunt head at my entrance. Strong, powerful hands grasped my waist, holding me in place.

A breath.

Another moan.

My lover was now fully sheathed within me. Never had I felt so full and complete. My smaller hands fell on the large, drool-inducing chest before me, barely able to hold me up. The thrustsare strong and mind-numbing. I'm just keeping up with the ferocious past.

A name shouted from my lips as I reached my climax, seeing nothing but white.

"Horus!"

* * *

Carter gasped sitting up. A hand over his heart, he tried to slow his rapid heart from fully jumping out of his chest, but his eyes frantically looked around for Horus but came up with nothing. Disappointed, Carter fell back on his pillow still catching his breath. **What the fuck was that?**

Carter chuckled. **Looks like Horus' has been rubbing off on me.**

Rolling on his side he checked the time. **Still not time to wake up. ** He flinched at the rapidly cooling mess in his pants.

Before he could get up and clean himself up, his cellphone beside his clock began to vibrate loudly. He reached out and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Carter? What are you doing up?_"

Carter chuckled and rolled back on his bed. Now there was a voice he hadn't spoken to in a couple of weeks. "No particular reason. What are you doing calling me so early is the better question?"

"_I was just hoping to leave a voicemail, but I guess that's out of the window."_

Carter sat up and leaned against the headboard, blanket pooling in his lap. **I still need to clean myself up.** "Looks that way Jackson. Now stop avoiding it. What's going on?"

"_It's better that I'm talking to you anyways. My cousin needs a place to stay. Somewhere away from here preferably. Think he can stay with you at your place?_"

"Which cousin?" Carter thought about the extensive family Percy Jackson had. His father wasn't exactly the monogamous type.

"_Nico_."

A smile crossed Carter's face. "Nico's always welcome around here!"

A relieved sigh was heard over the phone. "_Good, cuz he's already on his way over. I just dropped him off at the airport_." **Way to inform me afterwards Jackson.**

Carter shifted, frown now on his face. "Is he in some trouble?"

There was silence on the other line before Percy sighed. _"Yea. Bianca was killed two hours ago. We needed to get him out of here for his protection."_

Carter's eyes widened, sitting straight up again, completely ignoring the mess that really needed to be cleaned up. "What?! Why? And how's Hazel?!"

"_Crap Car'…it's getting bad out here. Bianca was at the daycare volunteering when the hit happened. We're trying to keep it secret, but- Hazel's fine. She's going with her fiancé to Canada."_

"Canada?"

Percy chuckled. "_Yea, Canada."_

"Right." Carter ran a hand through his hair. Being friends with mobsters wasn't exactly the best thing for his health. He became great friends with Percy while they were trapped in a bus that had been in an accident. Percy had reassured him that it wasn't a hit but a complete accident a few weeks afterwards, somehow getting his cell phone number. After that, he met the greek mobster family as the days go by. He was pretty sure that he'll go gray prematurely because of the greek family he met while vacationing in New York. Then again, he had Horus to deal with as well now. Maybe he should shave his head and go bald too. The hand that was still in his hair, tightened.** That's right, if I go bald I can't do this anymore.**

**I wanna tell Percy, but I can't and even if I could, now wouldn't be the best time. Damn...**

"_Nico should be there around two in the afternoon. Watch over him Car_'," spoke Percy again, snapping Carter out of his thoughts.

Carter nodded. "Of course Perce. You take care of yourself too."

A chuckle. "_You know Jason won't let me leave the house without my bullet-proof vest underneath my suit._" **Forgot how protective Grace was.**

"Then he's treating you right."

"_He's mothering me!"_ squeaked Percy. Not something you think you'd hear from a mobster. "_I'm twenty-four years old, I can take care of my damn self!_"

"No you can't." Carter could hear Jason echoing his words in the background. He then heard the blonde laugh a few seconds afterwords. "You're pouting, aren't you?"

"_Yes. If the both of you like it so much why don't _you_ two date then!_"

"No!" shouted Carter before he could slap his hand over his mouth. Percy was silent before that taunting voice came over the line. **Shit. **Normally Carter would make amused suggestions of what he and Jason would do, just to get Percy jealous and remind him that Jason was 'his' and to back off.

"_Who is he? What's he look like? Can I talk to him? Where'd you find him? Why didn't I know about him sooner_?" Percy must have pulled the phone away for a second because the next few words were not as clear. "_Jason come over here! Carter has a boyfriend_!"

The sudden dip on Carter's bed, had Carter looking away from his cell phone. Horus was crawling onto the bed. **Well speak of the devil...** Horus didn't even bother to take a side, he just crawled up on Carter, and collapsed between the curator's legs, muscular arms wrapping around Carter's slim waist. his head resting on Carter's chest.

Carter looked down, brow furrowed. **S****omething isn't right.**

"Horus?"

A chuckle in his ear reminded Carter that he was still on the phone. "_Oh? Is that his name? Wait, is he there? Carter talk to me! Better yet, let him!"_

Horus looked at the cell phone before shooting Carter an amused look, still not moving. "Who's that?"

"Old friend of mine."

Horus nodded, but didn't do anything else, content just to lay where he was. Carter spoke into the phone again. "Hey Perce, I'll have to call you later, and don't work about Nico. I'll tell you when he's here. Later."

He closed the phone and tossed it on the bed. Carter wrapped his arms around Horus' broad shoulders in hopes of comforting the man. He could barely feel anything coming from Horus through the bond.

"You okay?"

**What is with him? I don't even think he said a single bad word. Nor has he groped me. Is he sick?**

"Just family being family," was his answer before drifiting off to sleep. Carter craddled the larger man to his chest, staying awake instead of falling asleep. It was a few minutes afterwards that Carter remembered something.

**Crap. I still haven't changed my pants!**

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Apparently this chapter was longer than I originally thought and I'm sorry guys...I didn't have enough time to finish up editing chapter eight. Getting ready for my classes on Monday has been keeping me busy! So, I'm only posting this one chapter. *laughs sheepishly*

But here's me being shameless and promoting my new story 'Professor Spy'. Go check it out and tell me if I should continue with it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** Moved up to M!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or_ The Percy Jackson Series,_ Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** Okay...here's chapter 8! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

At two- thirty, Carter had Nico in his passenger seat, secure and ready to go home.

But things were never that simple.

They had to make a stop by the ice cream parlor. **Nico had asked, and Nico shall receive. The guy just lost his sister for christ sakes!**

Pulling into the ice cream parlor, Carter parked and both climbed out of the dark blue car. **So far so good. **

They got inside and stood before the many choices of ice cream. Nico was undecided between two different chocolates and Carter wasn't sure if he should get one scoop or two.

Some kid walked up behind them and was getting impatient. He went to go around them when Nico looked away from the ice cream and shot the kid a withering glare. **Well there's nothing new there. Nico never liked to be rushed.** The kid froze in place, thought about his decision again, before walking back to his family in the sitting area.

"He can come get his order later," muttered Nico.

Carter chuckled and shook his head. Even when emotionally traumatized, Nico still made kids run to their mommies.

Nico stepped up to the cash register and ordered. "I'd like a scoop of every chocolate ice cream you have with every single chocolate topping you have. Now."

The worker jumped to attention and got straight into making the heart attack in a cup.

**Nico wasn't trying to die through ice cream is he?**

Carter gave his simple order of moose tracks and whip cream on top. When it came time to pay, Nico stopped him from paying, pulling out his own wallet in the process. He wouldn't hear anything against it, saying "You're letting me stay your place, this is the least I can do."

**Don't think bringing his sister up about now would be a good idea… **

They walked over to a 'U' shaped booth and slid in, enjoying their ice cream. Carter had his in a cup and Nico was expectedly keeping the ice cream from melting onto his fingers with each lick. They were both content with just sitting there.

"Carter?"

The man in question looked up, surprised. "Anubis? What are you doing here?" Normally the curator would have given a friend a hug, but his relationship with the man was tentative at best at the moment. **The whole stalking thing but a damper on anything really…**

"Ice cream run for my dad. Who's this?" Anubis turned and looked Nico.

Nico looked up from a chocolate chip he had been eyeing on the table (it had fallen off). His eyes widened at the pale attractive friend of Carter's.

"Where the hell have you been hiding him?" hissed Nico, using his cone to indicate Anubis. Anubis laughed, sliding into the seat next to Nico instead of Carter.

**Weird. Maybe he's finally over me? Or Horus told him off again. Probably the last one. And what the hell is going on with Nico? Isn't he supposed to be...angry at the world? His sister just died….my head is starting to hurt. First Horus and now Nico.**

"Anubis Godson." Anubis held his hand out and Nico took it, neither shaking the hand and just holding it.

"Nico di Angelo."

The clearing of a throat caught their attention before Carter could begin to feel truly awkward over the situation. "I see you decided to stay inside cousin."

Carter's lips stretched into a grin. **I know that sexy voice anywhere. **"Horus!" He waved for the god to join him. Not like Horus could say no to Carter. Horus slid in, arm around Carter's shoulders, sneaking a bite from Carter's spoon. His free hand grabbed the desolate cherry Carter had nudged to the side of his bowl, plopping it into his mouth.

"Seriously Carter. Where do these guys keep coming from?" asked Nico, looking Horus over.

Carter shrugged, barely noticing Anubis suddenly tense posture. Horus on the other hand noticed. When Anubis' slightly strained look turned to his cousin, Horus shook his head. Unaware of the silent conversation, Carter replied.

"I met Anubis about two days after you went back home last time. And I met Horus about two weeks ago."

"Well shit. I knew I should have stayed around longer," pouted Nico, going back to enjoying his cone, eyes flickering over to the reclining Anubis. Carter frowned, now noticing that Anubis was reflecting the same position Horus was in.

Horus chuckled. "I like you already kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

Anubis rolled his eyes and got Nico's attention back on him. "Ignore Horus, he's an ass."

Horus scoffed. "I have a very nice ass thanks. Though Carter's is cuter," he leered, hand dropping down to Carter's waist, fingers teasingly touching the skin right above the top of Carter's jeans.

Carter coughed on his bite of ice cream, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He turned and glared huffily once his breathing was regulated again. "Horus!"

The pharaoh shrugged. "Can't help what shit is true."

"You would take an insult and turn it into a compliment," said Anubis absentmindedly. The pale teen, ran a hand through his black as night hair, the strands moving to show his pierced ears. A hoop on the top and three studs on the bottom.

"Don't be a bastard. I know it's hard for you, but try."

"I could say the same to you, but I don't want to hear you bitch about copywriting. Ra knows I hear it enough when you start on about that crap."

Horus flipped his cousin off. "Sit on it and spin asswipe."

A reply was on the tip of Anubis' tongue but he happened to take a glance at their audience. Carter watched amused with still flushed cheeks but keeping quiet as if it were some tennis match. Nico on the other hand was watching them with tears running down his cheeks.

"The hell-?" questioned Horus noticing Nico's tears as well. Carter cursed and placed his bowl down.

"It must have finally hit and he's going through shock," voiced Carter quickly, worry heavy in his voice and on his face. Horus' eyes snapped down to Carter when he felt just how worried Carter was over the bond.

Anubis was quicker than Carter though when he pulled Nico into a hug, soothing the distraught man. Horus placed a hand on Carter's arm when he tried to help as well, forcing Carter to send him a confused look. Leaning in, Horus spoke. "It's okay. Anubis can calm him."

"How can you be so sure?" Carter turned back and watched Nico's face for any sign of discomfort Horus gently grabbed Carter's chin, directing his attention back. He didn't need Carter's attention on others.

"Carter, do you remember the first time Anubis went batshit crazy?"

Confused and anger slowly rising, Carter jerked his chin free. "What does that have to do with this?"

From his laid back position, an arm thrown behind Carter and the other resting on the table, but Horus' face was serious, which is what was stopping Carter from pulling his friend away from Anubis.

"Did you by chance meet that kid around then?"

Starting to get very exasperated, Carter crossed his arms hoping to show his god that he was starting to get annoyed. Their bond might be able to relay his feelings better but a visual is a much better interpretation in his opinion. **Not pleased.**

"Well I think Anubis smelt Nico's smell on you and unconsciously his body knew that you were not to be his but actually someone you were in touch with. This case being Nick."

"Nico," corrected Carter.

"That's why he began stalking and shit. He didn't realize what was going on, he is the youngest of us and that's why he was so confused when I came and laid claim on you." Horus softly ran his finger down Carter's cheek, small smile on his face. "That's why I asked."

Carter stared into Horus eyes mulling over the god's words. It made sense, even if that smelling part was a little weird, but that was easily described by Anubis animal spirit. A jackal. So if Anubis actually wasn't a stalker and actually was trying to seek out someone who completed him body and soul, then Carter couldn't be bothered with him anymore. **Oh finally.**

Happy, Carter slid closer to Horus, wrapping his arms around Horus' waist and rested his head against the strong shoulder. The arm that had been around his waist, tightened, securing him place. Carter was sure he wouldn't be able to move unless Horus wanted it so.

Falcon eyes dropped down onto the curly head of hair on his chest.

Carter, put the spoon of ice cream in his mouth, thinking. "You're not cussing as much."

Horus snorted. "Yea, well you're not the only one who noticed. Set said the same thing the other day. Going on about how you're changing me for the better."

Carter sat up suddenly, nose to nose with Horus, worried. "I'm not changing you. You've been like this for a while now. I wouldn't d-"

"Carter, I'm not blaming you."

"Oh."

Horus pulled Carter back into his embrace, snuggling the mortal back into his side. Both felt at ease, comforted by their physical contact and the content feelings over the bond. **But there's something…missing. It feels like a part of his feelings or thoughts aren't here, but that couldn't be. could it?**

* * *

Horus looked over to the other two sharing their booth. Nico had fallen asleep in Anubis' arms, tears gone, ice cream being finished by the young jackal. Horus wondered what could have triggered such a reaction from what seemed a strong individual. It couldn't be anything frivolous. There's only been one event, one thing that has ever caused this much obvious pain.

Horus' eyes flicked over to his cousin who was content to just hold his newly bonded in his arms. **Newly bonded…Tch. Lucky bastard.**

Horus wasn't sure what to make of the situation. In essence, they were now bonded individuals and that's that. But it could be argued that due to the kid's shock and emotional trauma, that the bond wasn't willing, forged under duress. Which is complete and utter bullshit, Horus knew. He had already felt Anubis' magic begin to claim Nico from the moment they were near the ice cream parlor. At first he thought nothing of it as he felt Carter in the vicinity and that Anubis was just being the irritating asshole Set had raised him to be. But when he walked into the parlor and saw the trio in the booth, Horus immediately knew. **This kid was the cause of it all. **

What he told Carter wasn't a theory, it was a cold hard fact.

**So while Anubis works out his new bond with Nico; I still had to work on my own with Carter.**

His cellphone began to vibrate. Slipping it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID groaning when he saw who it was. **Always the fucking phone.**

"What's wrong?" asked Carter, eating his ice cream again.

Horus shook his head. **Nothing to worry about. I can deal with that later. **Right now, he'd much rather spend his time with Carter, sharing ice cream as they cuddled against each other. Whatever Bes had to tell him could most definitely wait.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Anyone know what Horus is up to? *snickers* Leave a review if you think you do! Actually leave a review regardless!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** Moved up to M!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or_ The Percy Jackson Series,_ Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** This here is the second to last chapter! I'm posting this one today, and the last chapter hopefully this Sunday. Professor Spy will be getting an update some time this weekend as well!

Now, I know how you all really love this story, so I would like to inform you of a 'What if...' story that a friend of mine wrote. It's called, _What if?_ and it was written by **SykoShadowRose**. Please give it a read and let her know what you think about it! I adored it personally. But remember, what she wrote effects this story in no way.

Enough of me talking, you're here to read!

* * *

It's been about a month now and Nico was still living with Carter. Neither minded their new status as roommates. In fact they were quite content with it, especially with Nico's current sleeping problems.

Nico would have night terrors so terrible that he would unconsciously summon Anubis to him. In the beginning of their bond, Anubis would gladly show up at the first whimper of discomfort, or so he says he would. He'd slip into Nico's bed and then hold the teen close, whispering calming words into Nico's ear. The first couple of times, this is what Carter would walk into when instead of a whimper it was a scream of pure terror. Anubis would then tell him that it was okay and that he'd take care of the italian.

Back then Carter was hesitant to leave them alone but very quickly came to accept Anubis in his new role as Nico's bonded. Horus also came up with some _very_ compelling arguments to leave them alone. **If only that damn phone would stop interrupting when it was getting good!**

He had no idea on how many times the damn thing would ring, stopping Horus from continuing. Carter tried a few times to get the god to continue but Horus would have this look on his face that would stop any words that he was ready to say. **And the feelings over the bond weren't helping any either.** There would be anger, guilt, anxiety and irritation all wrapped up in one confusing bundle of emotion, that Carter just wouldn't have the heart. The curator figured that Horus would come to him when it would become too much, but lately Anubis nor Horus would show up at all anymore. Not even by Nico's unconscious summoning.

When asked they stated they busy with work and when they came home would be knocked out from exhaustion as soon as they saw their pillow. Which Nico pointed out after they hung up, made no sense seeing as the two gods were jobless. Carter reasoned that it probably had something to do with their situation than a real job. Either way, the two gods who had made themselves quite comfortable in their lives are missing and they're both mortals are feeling the effects.

Carter gasped, as his fingers suddenly tightened their grip on his shirt, directly over his heart. This wasn't heartburn he was feeling and he had reason to believe that heartburn would be so...painful. Focusing on the pain, he realized that it was the emotion he could feel coming from Horus. And it was pure anger.

Carter rubbed the spot in small circles. "Horus..." he whispered, sending worry and love back to his bonded.

"AH!"

Carter gave a start at the terror filled shout. Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran through the apartment, pushing the guest bedroom door open. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his own scared and worried emotions mixing with Horus' angry ones that he was beginning to lost sight where they were separate. Getting his mind off of Horus, he turned on the bedroom light and saw there, laying in the middle of the bed, tangled in his bed sheets, profusely sweating and shaking his head as if to deny what he was dreaming about was Nico.

The veins in Nico's neck were prominent as the nineteen year old arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream. Carter rushed to Nico's side carefully shaking him awake. The first time the night terrors happened and Anubis was not around, Carter had woken Nico very roughly in his own fright. In retaliation, Nico had flipped Carter on the bed, straddling his waist with his fist pulling back to attack. Had Carter not pushed the teen over when he had, he would have been the owner of a pretty black eye.

"No! No, stay away! Please!" shouted Nico, his arms swinging wildly, eyes still firmly shut with terse streaming down. "Bianca!"

"Nico, c'mon wake up. Nico." **I feel so helpless. Horus, please! Come here!**

Even with his own scared cries, Carter knew that they wouldn't work. Horus hadn't appeared before, so why now?

Nico began to whimper and curl in himself, blunt nails scratching down bare arms and almost breaking skin, but even with gentle shakes and soothing reassurances Nico still pushed him away, crying out for his sister. Carter didn't let that deter him, for what kind of friend would just give up? **A horrible and down-right cruel one.**

"Nico," he called out stronger, startling the teen to wakefulness this time. Carter quickly held his hands up in a non-threatening way, calm smile on his face. Anything to keep the still adrenaline-fueled teen calm. "It's okay Nico. It was just a dream, you're safe. Focus on my voice, you're safe. You're okay."

For about thirty seconds, Nico's hand was digging around under his pillow for a weapon of sort and the other was held up defensively, but then Nico's muscles began to relax as he realized who was before him. In seconds, survival Nico turned into depressed Nico. **I don't even need a connection to know that.** As a choked sob left Nico's lips, Carter was already pulling Nico into his arms and running a hand through the distraught teen's hair.

* * *

Losing a sister, a _beloved_ sister like Bianca, is a terrible feeling and he wouldn't wish it upon anyone. And not having Anubis here to reassure him wasn't helping any either. This attack was much worse than his earlier ones and Anubis was there for those, hell even Horus appeared but that may have been Carter's fault. The curator was distraught and extremely worried for Nico. Horus must have felt it over their bond. But now, neither of them appeared. **Just what could be so damn important?**

"Why?" he whispered, dead-eyes looking up. It was horrible of him to ask Carter, but his already fragile heart was deteriorating with each nightmare. It won't be long before he just won't give a damn anymore. **It hurts, _so_ much.**

Carter looked down into his eyes just as confused as his own.

"'Why' what, Nikki?" he whispered back, tucking Nico's head back under his chin, rocking gently. But Carter knew. He knew exactly what Nico was speaking of. Nico understood though. Anything to keep from thinking of the pain _his_ absence left.

"Why won't Anubis come here?" Nico squeezed his eyes shut, a tear streaming down his face again. "I miss him." **So much. I miss you so much Anubis. ****Please.** Nico began to repeat the word over again in head, a mantra to his bonded. **Please. Please. Please.**

But there was no answer. He could barely feel Anubis, bond not as strong as Carter's, but the God should understand his desperation if he was able to show up just from Nico's unconscious want of him. **Anubis should be here!** Beside him, holding him. Keeping those damn dreams away. **Anubis...**

Carter finally nodded. "I miss him too."

The Italian bit his lip as he heard Carter's pained voice whisper so softly that the only reason he heard it, was because he was so close to the man. **Why…**

* * *

A muffled noise out in the hallway was their only warning before Nico's door opened again.**  
**

"Oh good, you're both here."

It was his little sister. She was still in her work clothes, but unlike her earlier late night visits, her face looked haggard. Her normally crazy hair didn't look it's 'stylish messy' but actually a 'I've been so busy with work messy'. She threw her work jacket on the desk chair and climbed on to the bed as well, settling behind Nico, spooning him.

"Sadie, what's going on?" asked Carter, closing his other arm around her in comfort. It was rare to see his sister so...plain. She usually had a mischievous smile on as she demanded to know the next big gossip in your life or a happy smile as she was proud to use the potty for the first time on her own. That was his little sister, not this work-weary woman seeking comfort.

She sighed, snuggling up against Nico some more. She closed her eyes in mock sleep, but still answered. "Everything has officially gone to shit."

Nico raised an eyebrow, twisting around in their embrace as well as offering Sadie more room in Carter's arms, but he kept his grip on Carter though. Carter was glad. He just wasn't ready to let Nico go either. Maybe it was that they were both bondeds and that was why he felt just a bit better when he was so close to Nico. The italian's free arm wrapped around Sadie's waist as well and pulled her in close. "Since when did you cuss?"

She opened her eyes and returned his stare head on. Something not many could claim. "I don't."

The two men looked at each other as if to reassure that they both heard that she did in fact curse before looking at her again. "No, we think you just did."

She groaned, hiding her face in Carter's neck this time. Feeling his big brother protectiveness come out, he made sure that his grip on both was secure and hoped that just by holding them he was doing them some good. This night was just not good for any of them."It's that stupid boyfriend of yours Carter. He's been at the office all day, cursing up a storm. At first it was funny, I mean, I don't think I've seen Bes get _so_ angry and then-"

"Wait," interrupted Carter, his heart doubling in effort. "Horus was at the firm?"

"Yea." She nodded, opening her eyes. "Actually he called a few weeks ago about getting counsel on something and-"

"What about Anubis?" interjected Nico, dark as night eyes completely focused on her.

Sadie bit her lip as she sat up, needing to put distance between them. Carter reluctantly let her put he distance there. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

Nico sat up as well, but kept his grip on Carter's shirt. "What do you know baby-Kane?"

Sadie flinched but still pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm older than you, so stop calling me that!"

"Sades," spoke Carter, his stern voice leaving no room for argument. **This was important.**

She flinched again looking away. Nico was about to demand again when her shoulders tensed and she looked at them with a newfound determination in her eyes. Suddenly, they weren't sure if they wanted to know.

"There was an accident."

* * *

So…I gave a bit of Nico's POV. *sniff* It was getting too sad for me so I had to switch back! I hope you all are okay on the other side of this screen. No tears, I hope! *blows nose* Right so, tell me what you think about my sudden twist of melodrama. *wipes tears away* Thanks for reading!

CuzImBatman

**Ps. Don't forget to check out SykoShadowRose's story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Mortal God

**Summary:** Carter only wanted a relaxing week of no work, instead he meets a God stuck in a mortal body. A half-naked, Kopesh-wielding, sexy God.

**Rated:** Moved up to M!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter, Anubis/Nico

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. Meaning, boyxboy love. Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _or_ The Percy Jackson Series,_ Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

**A/N:** So here'e the anticipated last chapter to _The Mortal God_. A bit sad to see it go, but I think it's time to put it to rest. I'm so very proud that my original one-shot idea grew into such a multi-shot of..._this!_ I don't even have words to describe it anymore. But I would like to thank each and everyone my readers who has stuck with me since the beginning and has kindly left reviews once they finished a chapter! I've made many new friends along the way too! Makes me all warm and giddy inside! Hope I continue to see you all as future reviewers in any of my other further stories. _The Mortal God_ may be done, but I'm never finished with writing. I still have Professor Spy to write after all. So from to all of you, I give you my heartfelt thanks!

* * *

There was nothing on this Earth that could scare Horus Godson. Well that's what he thought until his bonded came storming into his bedroom at four thirty this morning. **Shit that scared the crap outta me.**

He wasn't sleeping like he told the mortal, in fact he was sitting before his fire-place in his favorite arm-chair, elbows resting on his thighs with his finger interlocked before his mouth watching the flames dance deeply in thought. He had a lot on his mind, with Anubis' in the hospital and that damn Apophis rearing his ugly mug again, everything just seems to be going to shit. **Fuck, it **_**is**_** going to shit.**

And now his bonded just stalked in, with his face flushed and eyes burning. Carter's chest heaving to such an extent that Horus shifted in place. Carter looked like they just got really frisky.

"Carter? What are you-"

The mortal cut him off as he stalked over angrily, slamming his hands on the chair over Horus' shoulders, leaning over quite threateningly. "What the _fuck_ is _going on_ Horus," he hissed out.

The mortal-god's eyes narrowed, any erection he had, was now gone. "What do you know?"

Carter pushed away from Horus, as if disgusted and began his tirade before Horus. "So there is something going on!" He threw a harsh glare over his shoulder at the jerk.

"Car-"

"No!" shouted Carter, whirling around and fixing the egyptian with a glare worthy of Osiris himself. "For the love of-! Horus, Anubis was _hospitalized_! Thankfully he's back home and resting but the fact that it even _happened_, and you don't tell me? You don't tell Nico? Who sure as hell deserved to know if anybody!" Carter was so angry, tears were beginning to form. "What if _I_ get a call from someone telling me _you're_ in the hospital, hmm? Do you know what that would do to me? What're you're doing to me right now?"

**Shit.**

Horus could feel exactly what Carter was going through and was starting to really feel guilty himself. **Wait, what the fuck? Why am I feeling guilty? I didn't tell Carter shit because I wanted to keep him safe. Away from my enemies. Away from that son of a bitch Apophis.**

"Carter-"

"No!" shouted the mortal again, tears now streaming down his face. "You had your chance to talk, a whole_ month_ of a chance to talk. Now it's my turn to get it into that _thick_ skull of yours about _your _stupidity!"

Horus gaped as he stood up in offense. "Stupidity?"

Carter gave a heartless laugh, eyes radiating a deadness similar to Nico's after a night terror. "Yes, stupidity! You're being stupid! No, beyond stupid! You bond us, promising me equality and choice but then you don't tell me when you're in danger?" Carter shoved Horus back into the chair. Horus could nothing but fall back into his chair and let Carter continue. "Fuck! I never thought a god could be so stupid! Your arrogance knows no bounds, you know that?! You say you haven't changed from when you were a god but you haven't changed shit!"

Horus was too stunned as Carter straddled his lap. **Since when was Carter so aggressive? And why is this such a turn-on?**

"Horus." The god's eyes snapped up to sad eyes just as two soft hands gently cup his face. Carter leaned in to rest his forehead against Horus' own, keeping eye contact. Over their bond, he could still felt the anger, but he was now starting to feel the emotions that the anger covered up initially. The worry, anxiety, sadness but most of all the love was noticeable now. Horus' heart jumped. "We're bonded. That means you tell me these things. I _want_ to know these things, _especially_ if we can't spend any time together."

Carter finally smiled, but that's what undid it all. That was all it took for Horus.

"Shit." Horus sealed their lips together aggressively, only taking from Carter, not letting him put up a fight anymore.

So maybe he was arrogant.

Hell, so what if he was greedy.

That meant shit to him this very moment.

And the hold Carter had on his shoulders with the panting and the moaning was just too distracting for him to even begin to care that he didn't care.

"Nhh...Ahhh! Ho- Hor~rus! Ugh, s- stop."

"No." Horus stood up, easily holding Carter up and walked over to his large bed, depositing Carter in the middle. He refused to stop for any reason. It was finally tine and nothing will stop him from achieving his goal. He crawled over Carter, kissing the skin he revealed by tugging Carter's shirt off. The blush grew on Carter's cheeks but he offered his neck, hands grasping at the bed sheets tightly.

Horus smirked. **Finally I have him.**

His phone on the other side of the room stayed quiet, as if it knew its fate, had it begun to ring. Tweaking Carter's nipples with one hand, his other loosened Carter's hand on the comforter, lifting the delicate hand to his lips.

"Tell me what you want Carter." Horus slowly sucked the tip of Carter's middle finger into his mouth, teasing eyes never leaving Carter's face.

"Ah!" Carter watched with glazed eyes as Horus sucked the finger all the way in, passion and promise burning in Horus' eyes as he kept eye contact with Carter. Horus felt the wanting and craving over the bond, but wouldn't act unless Carter said so. There were still rules to be followed.

Horus pulled the finger out, licked his lips and leaned over Carter, hairs breath away from their lips touching. "C'mon Bonded, what's it gonna be?"

Carter was a panting mess, like when he was yelling earlier, but this time he wasn't mad. "I- I want…you."

Horus smirked. "How do you want me, hmm? Do you want me kissing you?" A chaste kiss. "Do you want me licking every part of your body?" This time he licked Carter's lips. "Or do you want me in you?" He devoured the lips with frenzy that no one man could ever repeat.

Carter whimpered at each offer, hips lifting to rub against Horus'. The hand that had been originally playing with Carter's nipples, dropped down to hold Carter's hip in place. "H-Horus, _please._"

"I want to, oh fuck do I want to," purred Horus, the hand holding Carter still, brushing over the mortal's straining erection.

"T-Then wh-what's s-s-stopping y-you?"

Horus chuckled. He could answer this either way. The correct reason as to why he was holding back or that _other_ reason. Deciding to forgo the former he decided n the later. "My sadistic need to see you painting and begging beneath me. Screaming for everyone around us to know exactly what it is you want from me. _That's_ what's stopping me."

Carter whimpered again. Horus wasn't playing fair though. He wasn't just physically denying Carter. Oh no. He was sending endless amounts of pleasure over their bond causing Carter an erection that was just waiting to burst. "Bastard."

"I think we covered that bonded," observed Horus, slowly beginning to pull the zipper down on Carter's pants.

Carter tried to say something, but the sudden grip on his member had him instead mewling in pleasure. His other hand, fell on Horus' flexing shoulder, leaving long red scratch marks as the strong steady hand began to work his erection.

"Gah," shuddered Carter, back arching in pleasure as he came for the first time in his Horus' hand. Carter couldn't be sure where his pleasure started and Horus' ended, but he did know that he wanted more.

Letting go of Horus' shoulder, he reached down and grabbed Horus' head, bringing him back up to his lips. He worked his lips in hopes of distracting Horus from what he was really planning. Pants now in reach, he undid the buckle with efficient hands reaching down grasping him.

Horus grunted, leaning away with a smirk. "Got a good grip there."

Carter blushed, but kept a determined grip. "Shut up."

**Just when you think this mortal couldn't get any sexier, he does.**

Before Horus knew what was happening, Carter had them flipped over and Horus was on his back with Carter straddling his thighs.

"What-"

"I'm done with you playing games Horus. I want you in me now."

The phone rang.

Carter snapped. He got off Horus, stomped over to the phone and answered it. "Whoever the hell this is, piss off! Horus is busy and will be busy for an undetermined amount of time! Better yet! Stop calling!" Ending the call he dropped the phone, grabbing the lube on his way, he walked back over, straddling Horus again.

"That-"

Carter looked up from rubbing lube over Horus' member, glare etched on his face. "Not. Another. Word."

Horus snapped his mouth shut.

Carter nodded, satisfied both by Horus and his job. He levied himself up, holding Horus penis as he slowly lowered himself over the enlarged appendage.

**Can't hold on any longer.**

Horus' hands grabbed on Carter's hips and he then thrusted upwards into Carter. Both men moaned in ecstasy, Carter's head rolling backwards. With a joint effort, Carter lifted his lips and then came down again as Horus thrusted back up, finding an easy enough pattern to follow.

Horus flipped them over again, surprising Carter by not even losing a single momentum. **It's good being a god.**

Carter's arms went around Horus' neck, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest.

Their lips met again, but this time not in a frenzy but in loving way. Carter pulled away first, saying "I love you."

The next morning, the first to wake up was Carter. He was laying exactly where he collapsed earlier that morning, Horus still inside of him. A relaxed, happy sigh left his lips from the still full feeling. He raised his hand from its place on the bed and placed it over Horus' arm that locked around his waist. He didn't try to push or pull the arm away; a ruined effort if he even tried. Carter just wanted to have more physical evidence of what happened last night.

They had finally done it.

They've finally had sex.

Six times.

Carter wasn't sure how he kept up, it may have had something to do with the bond, but after the sixth round, he collapsed from the sheer unadulterated pleasure and falling asleep seconds later. He had a very vague memory of Horus using his magic to clean the sheets before snuggling up against his back still deep inside of him, falling asleep as well.

Carter glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already two in the afternoon. Great, he missed work. He probably missed a lot of calls, Cleo was probably frantic and didn't Sadie mention something about a meeting between Horus and her boss?

_I love you._

A blush crossed Carter's cheeks. **That's right. I finally told him. Why am I so embarrassed now?** Carter wanted to turn and hide his face in Horus' chest, but the arm around his waist and cock still in him stopped any movement. He was pretty much stuck where he was until Horus got up. Carter reached out to the bond, surprised at how strong it was now compared to the night before and took note that Horus was actually awake.

"Horus, get up."

"Fuck that shit. Go back to sleep," said the god very coherently, but still feigning sleep.

"Don't you have a meeting? And I'm already late for work."

Horus opened an eye. "Rushing to work will not change that you are already late. Should just call in, and tell'em you're sick."

Carter chuckled, but really gave the idea some thought. "And what about your meeting? Sadie made it sound important yesterday."

"I'm sure Bes got it handled." Horus yawned, closing his eye again and snuggling up against Carter's back.

Carter furrowed his brow. "Isn't that Sadie's boss?"

"Yea, that midget is also THE Bes. Terror of all terror and shit like that. Seriously Carter, go back to sleep."

Carter stared before turning forward again. "That explains his choice in outfits."

Horus chuckled. "Doesn't it?"

A soft knock on the door was heard and then the door was thrown open. A beautiful woman walked in wearing jeans and a tank top, hair brushed back into a ponytail.

"What on earth are you still doing in bed Horus? You know better than- oh, is this Carter?"

Horus groaned, hiding his face in Carter's neck. Carter was too embarrassed to react and continued to stare wide-eyed at this new woman. "I've heard so much about you! Oh, and your sister," she giggled, sitting down on the bed, "she doesn't take crap from anybody! That's a good thing for her to have. She reminds me of myself when I was her age, of course that was a long time ago. And-"

"Mother," interrupted Horus, "if you wouldn't mind leaving, my bonded and I would like to get dressed."

Isis smiled, getting off of the bed and twittering about. "Of course dearheart! How remiss of me. I'll leave you both to it." She walked out of the room closing the door. Carter began to relax when the door opened again. It was Isis again. "Sorry boys, but Bes and Sadie _are_ here to see you Horus. It's important"

The door closed again, and this time stayed closed. **What an interesting woman.**

Carter looked over his shoulder, amusement and incredulity the strongest feelings over their bond. Horus was exasperated and slightly angry. Carter snuggled closer to Horus, just realizing how close he and Horus was the whole time iass was there.

"That was-"

"I know."

"And she-"

"Yup."

"Does this-"

"All the time."

"Wow...And you didn't-"

"Only way to get her outta here without a lecture."

Carter nodded, still very amused. Horus sighed and then kissed the back of his neck.

"We better get up-" Carter yelped as Horus suddenly pulled out of him, and instantly began missing the feeling of Horus within him. "Sorry."

Carter pouted as he rolled in his back, staring up at his lover. "I miss you."

Horus smirked, eyes lightening up in pleasure. "Miss me do you?" **There's that look again.**

Carter nodded, unsure of what to make of the large amount of pleasure he was feeling over the bond. At least until he saw exactly what Horus had appear on the bed beside them.

"You're not-"

"Yup. Now roll to your front."

"Horus, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please," scoffed Horus, picking up the first item and slipping it around Carter's cock. "This is a great idea. Now I'm gonna make sure that you're not injured inside first." **Why am I letting him do this?**

Gently, he inserted a finger into Carter's sensitive entrance, igniting a moan and a shiver of pleasure. Horus ignored both, as he checked for any tearing. **He may be just checking for injury, but he's doesn't have to massage so strongly as he goes! **Horus' smile grew as the inspection checked out. He pulled his finger out; now getting a whimper and Carter lifting his hips up a little, silently asking for more. **Body you betray me! **Horus grabbed his second item and slicked it with some lube, before he gently inserted it as well into the still loose entrance.

"N- no~ah!" moaned Carter, reflexively arching his back and pushing against it, taking it in further.

"One more thing Carter," sing-songed Horus happily. Grabbing the third final item, he slicked the large head and pushed it all the way to the end so the only thing that could be seen is the flat surface of the butt plug. Satisfied with his work of art, he got off of Carter.

The panting male turned around, silver cock ring still on his cock turning purple from the large amount of blood pooling in his nether regions. **This is pure torture. And I thought last night had been bad.**

"What did you put in me?" gasped Carter, hands reaching down to his cock. Horus shook his head, his magic stopping Carter from touching.

"That's not for you to touch. Or the things in your ass. You got that?"

"What?" stuttered the flushed mortal, overwhelmed at the sadistic pleasure flowing over their bond and his pleasure from whatever was in his ass rubbing against him with every touch as well.

Horus smirk widened. "Just don't touch anything, no matter what happens." Horus now leaned down and picked Carter up and brought him to the bathroom. "Now let's clean up. I have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

Even though he demanded to be in the know, Carter decided to keep Nico company on the veranda while the meeting was handled inside. Last night when Carter had stormed the castle, so to speak, Nico had come along to check up on Anubis. Who was sleeping calmly in bed hen the arrived earlier in life.

Nico was sitting beside him on the lawn chair, arm in arm and looking at the large pool of the Godsons. **I guess Anubis wasn't that badly injured if Nico looks so satisfied.** Carter gently nudged Nico with his shoulder.

"How many?"

Nico blushed, but didn't look away. "Four. You?"

"Six."

Nico whistles impressed, his hand dropping to Carter's leg. "That's a lot to keep up with and I'm sure Horus is a beast."

Carter blushed remembering the fierce intensity Horus had the whole time.

"What about you? Four is an impressive number too. And don't think I don't see all those bite marks."

Nico slapped both his hands over his neck, scooting away slightly to glare embarrassed. Carter grinned, and began tugging Nico's shirt up to see just how much of Nico was used like a chew toy.

"Gah! S-stop it Carter!"

"Aww c'mon lemme see!"

"No way!"

"Why not- ah! Mn...n-no."

Nico stopped struggling when he saw his best friend start to shudder and fidget in his seat no longer bothering to see the embarrassing bite marks.

"Car-Carter?" he reached a tentative hand out, when his eyes caught the tent in Carter's pants. "Is Horus doing something to you over the bond?" Nico knew how that felt. Anubis had used it over and over last night, igniting his nerves so much that Nico lost count on the amount of times he came.

"S-sort-rta," gasped Carter, hands shooting out to grab on to the nearest thing. His right hand grabbed the chair's armrest, but the other got Nico's arm.

"He put something in me this morning and placed a cockring on too so I can't come."

"Really? What he put in you?"

Carter squeezed his eyes tight, breathes heavy, grip tightening. And then, just like that it was gone. The small toy in him just suddenly stopped. The full feeling from the butt plug was still there, but the small toy's motions were gone as if they were never there to begin with.

"A vibrator," gasped Carter, slowly releasing his grip. He flinched when he sat up straight and his half-hard cock rubbed uncomfortably against his underwear.

"No way," blushed Nico, leaning closer. "He's that sadistic?"

Carter could only nod. When he first met the half-naked, Kopesh-wielding mortal-god, he thought the man was a bit of a pervert, but it was covered up by the life-threatening attack and Horus' overall crassness. But he really should have known. Horus was a pervert, through and through. Their first kiss. That time after the explanation. Horus's own declaration. But it wasn't hitting home until now.

It took six rounds of sex, a cockring, an apparently wireless vibrator and a butt plug for it to clarify.

But as the feeling of love and happiness flowed over the bond from Horus. Carter smiled softly and returned the feelings but told Nico, "Yea, but I still love him."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. My ending to Mortal God. Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review on the way out. Thanks for sticking with me for the ten chapters of _Mortal God_.


End file.
